Love is to blame
by Patlamouche
Summary: Heather est morte mais à Mystic Falls, les choses restent rarement comme elles sont, surtout quand tout se passe bien. Alors quand Heather est étrangement (plus ou moins) ressuscitée, ses retrouvailles avec Damon ne sont pas la seule chose de laquelle elle doit s'inquiéter. Vampires et maléfiques sorcières, rien ne change pas vrai ? Damon x OC. Suite de Give me something To Hold on
1. Prologue, mort

**Me revoilà ! Voici le prologue de Love Is To Blame qui est la suite de Give me something to hold on. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il vaut mieux sinon vous ne comprendrez pas !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**MORT**

_Suggestion musique : Rubik's cube__- Athlete_

Ils ont menti. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont menti ! Il n'y a ni paradis, ni enfer et la mort n'est pas une deuxième vie. Je suis perdue. Il y a eut une lumière blanche en effet, et elle est venue me chercher même quand je pleurais et que je me cachais dans un coin. Je ne voulais pas partir mais la mort ne voulait rien entendre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je suis morte. Et celui qui croyait que c'était un repos éternel s'est trompé. La mort n'est pas un repos, mais plutôt un reflet de la vie : un combat. Je ne sais même pas contre quoi je me bat, et je ne sais pas comment... mais mon corps est si fatigué, mon esprit est si effrayé et la seule idée à laquelle je peux me raccrocher est que je dois me battre, encore et toujours._ Toujours_. Je suis morte donc c'est pour toujours... Pas vrai ? J'espère que ce n'est pas ainsi que mon inconscient se rappelle ma vie parce que j'ai tellement mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme si je revivais toutes les douleurs de la vie à la fois, en y ajoutant la déception d'avoir échoué, la peur d'être perdue ou pire, d'être enfermée, la tristesse d'avoir quitté quelqu'un, de l'avoir blessé, d'avoir déçu... J'ai si mal et j'ai si peur. Cela me semble immuable et impossible à la fois. Je suis morte. Je suis morte. Je suis morte. Je suis morte. Je suis  
Je suis perdue. Je sens quelque chose sous mes pieds, derrière le nuage de douleur qui me paralyse je sais que je me tiens debout sur quelque chose, un sol que je croyais avoir perdu à jamais. Je croyais flotter et pleurer pour l'éternité mais je suis là. Je suis où ? Je ne peux rien voir. J'ai si mal que bouger n'est même pas envisageable, mais je peux ouvrir les yeux. Et ce que je vois n'est que neige et chantilly et nuage et papier et porcelaine. Tout est blanc et je ne comprend pas. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir compris depuis longtemps mais là, quelque chose est nouveau et je ne comprends pas.

Quelque chose a bougé ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est ! Si seulement l'espoir pouvait s'en aller, l'espoir de trouver de l'aide dans cette ombre qui se tient derrière moi ! Parce que j'ai déjà si peur, je n'ai pas besoin de craindre d'être déçue...

Quelque chose m'a touché ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre que la douleur qui semble m'entourer et me suivre, et là... Là je ne ressens plus rien.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules parce que je n'ai plus mal. La torture s'est enfin arrêtée. J'ai l'impression de respirer mais c'est impossible ! Je suis morte ! Je ne me sens plus morte mais vivante. Et une main est toujours posée sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne sans qu'on ne me lâche. Cela fait tant de bien de bouger, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.  
Cette vieille femme me regarde en souriant. Ses yeux sont si vides et pourtant si infinis ! Et les rides qui parcourent son visage semblent écrire une sagesse sur sa peau. Le sourire veut tout dire, et rien à la fois. Elle me connaît et elle a besoin de moi mais moi... Moi je ne comprends pas.

La voix semble déboucher mes tympans comme si je sortais de l'eau, comme si c'était le premier son que mes oreilles entendaient.

« J'ai encore quelque chose de prévu pour toi, Heather. »

_Heather._ Oui, c'est mon nom. « Tu dois repartir. » J'ai toujours voulu repartir. « Accroche-toi. » Je me suis toujours accrochée... Où ça ?

Les yeux infinis ont disparu, plus rien sur mon épaule mais je me sens toujours aussi vivante. Cela semble presque un miracle.

J'ai compris, je dois m'accrocher. Et maintenant je vois où... Je le vois lui.

La forêt de Mystic Falls en aura connu des mystères, des combats, des amoureux et des morts. Un mort de plus ne change rien. Un mort qui ouvre les yeux ne change rien. Heather ouvre les yeux et respire comme pour la première fois. Elle respire mais elle est morte et elle le reste. La forêt de Mystic Falls en a connu des vampires...

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que pensez vous qu'il se passera ensuite ? Vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! :D**

**-A lundi pour le premier chapitre !** **Léa**


	2. Les choses dites

**Salut ! Je suis de retour ! Je sais que j'avais dit poster le premier chapitre lundi mais finalement bah c'était la rentrée, et c'était pour moi une rentrée POU-RRIE ! Mais ça va mieux ! xD**  
**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, la première histoire aussi si vous la découvrez juste maintenant... N'oubliez pas de me laisser un rapide commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LES CHOSES DITES**

_Suggestion musique: Unconditionally- Katy Perry_

* * *

Une jeune femme était étendue sur un lit de feuilles mortes, morte. Sa peau était si froide que le vent de décembre refusait de s'en approcher, comme si la nature la refusait parce qu'elle n'était pas naturelle. Elle ne l'était plus. Il fallut un peu de temps pour que le corps se réveille et se remette en marche comme une machine trop peu souvent utilisée. Sauf que ce corps là n'était plus le même, cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'empêche qu'Heather ouvrit les yeux comme une Aurore sans Prince pour la réveiller, mais cette Aurore là ne comprenait plus rien.

Heather l'avait remarqué immédiatement. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle pouvait tout voir. Les arbres se déployaient au dessus de sa tête mais il suffisait d'une petite interstice pour qu'Heather puisse voir une étoile briller jusqu'au fond de son esprit. La feuille de chêne allait tomber. Elle tombait. Heather avait pu voir sa tige se décrocher petit à petit. Un ver montait le long d'un tronc à une dizaine de mètres de la jeune femme. Une coquille d'escargot était contournée par une fourmis, un brin d'herbe mourait lentement.  
Heather pouvait tout voir et elle pouvait tout entendre. Une chouette paraissait se poser au dessus de sa tête, mais elle était loin. Une mouche s'était posée sur une toile d'araignée, un avion allait bientôt passer et une bête buvait dans un cours d'eau invisible à travers les arbres. La lune ne traversait le filet végétal qu'en un seul endroit, mais Heather y voyait parfaitement bien. Elle entendait tout et elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Et puis elle n'était pas censée être là ! Heather était morte. Elle avait été morte ? Elle l'était toujours ? Elle respirait et toutes les odeurs qu'elle pouvait imaginer se précipitaient vers elle dans un mélange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Heather se leva en essayant de fermer son esprit à toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle arrivait à percevoir, et la vampire se mit à courir.

* * *

"C'est n'importe quoi. Stefan, tu dois lui parler."

Le plus jeune Salvatore resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour éviter de froisser sa petite amie mais il n'avait jamais cru que "parler" à Damon allait changer quoique ce soit...

"Mais oui Stefan ! Parle à ton grand frère ! Fais lui la morale, tu as toujours adoré faire ça !"

"Ça suffit, Damon..." soupira Stefan.

"Non, dégagez de là." cracha Damon à l'intention du petit couple écœurant. "Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne..."

Personne n'y croyait.

"A part Katherine ? Et Heather ? Allez, Damon tu avais changé, pourquoi..."

Stefan connaissait son frère, c'est pourquoi il se précipita vers Elena avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase et se plaça devant elle. Elle allait trop loin et il pouvait déjà prévoir qu'elle était en danger.

Damon s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'arracher la tête à son propre frère. Ses yeux vides se firent méprisants.

"J'ai dit : Allez-vous en." dit-il lentement pour éviter de perdre le contrôle à nouveau.

Stefan prit Elena par la main et s'éloigna. La Gilbert était têtue. Elle avait refusé d'écouter Stefan quand il lui avait dit qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à changer Damon, pas maintenant qu'Heather... Il avait déjà connu son frère comme ça, violent et faisant semblant d'être détaché de tout, et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher sinon lui-même. Damon Salvatore faisait tout le temps ce qu'il voulait.  
Y comprit se verser un verre de son alcool préféré comme si son frère et la plus agaçante des Gilbert ne l'observaient pas avec inquiétude/exaspération. Il n'allait sûrement pas les laisser le sermonner comme un enfant. Il avait 170 ans, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour venir lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était mal parce que... bah parce qu'il en avait rien à foutre.

* * *

Heather traversa la rue et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle était pieds nus. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée devant cette porte, elle portait des bottines qu'elle comptait mettre à la poubelle. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Heather se rendit aussi compte que les vêtements qu'elle portait n'étaient pas les siens, à vrai dire elle ne les avait jamais vu sur personne qu'elle connaissait. C'était un ample tee-shirt noir ouvert dans le dos et un pantalon serré sans motifs. Ce n'était pas des vêtements étranges, pourtant Heather avait l'impression de sentir une odeur inconnue qui lui disait de se méfier.

Heather secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir un nuage d'idées. Son esprit était déjà assez confus, elle devait se concentrer. Elle décida de ne pas frapper et elle entra. Elle avait tellement peur, elle ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour leur dire.

Elle se rappelait cette pièce comme une pile de neige et de cendres. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était sentie quand elle était...  
Maintenant le manoir Salvatore semblait si normal... Un feu dans une cheminée, l'odeur et le cliquetis des verres de Damon, les échos d'une dispute envers un vampire qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Rien de bien étonnant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Heather apparaisse et que deux vampires sortent de leurs pensées pour se rendre compte de l'intrus qui les observaient et...

Tous savaient que c'était impossible. Tous vérifièrent qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul à la voir, que ce n'était pas une vision. Ce n'était pas une vision. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était parce que... c'était impossible ! Elena l'avait pleuré, Stefan avait vu son corps et Damon... Damon avait échoué alors il savait qu'elle était morte.

"Je suis un vampire."

Bravo, bien joué Heather. Comme si ce n'était pas évident... Personne ne répondit. Ce n'était pas évident. Ce n'était à vrai dire pas possible. Mystic Falls avait appris à croire au plus impossible, les Salvatore aussi... Mais ils préféraient en être sûr d'abord...

Heather s'écrasa contre le mur sans sentir l'air quitter ses poumons. Damon ne lui faisait pas mal si c'était ce qu'il comptait faire en la prenant par le cou.

« Putain mais t'es qui toi ? » grogna le vampire d'un air enragé.

Heather s'agrippa instinctivement aux mains qui la maintenaient contre le mur, mais elle ne sentait pas grand chose.

« C'est moi ! Lâche-moi ! Tu ne... »

« Ferme-là ! Tu crois que je suis stupide ! Comment as-tu pris son apparence ?! Connasse ! » s'énerva Damon. Heather gémit quand un geste brusque la fit s'enfoncer encore plus dans le panneau de bois et qu'elle eut peur de finir sa courte vie de vampire à travers une latte.

« C'est moi ! Je suis Heather ! Je le jure, c'est... »

« PROUVE LE ! »

Damon ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne supportait pas de la voir et de savoir que c'était un mensonge, qu'on jouait avec lui et que ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

« NOLAN ! » s'exclama Heather après avoir réussit à réfléchir malgré la pression du vampire sur sa gorge. Le salon sembla se figer dans une partie d'un, deux, trois, vampire...

« Je me rappelle de tout, merde ! Comment on s'est rencontré, comment vous avez refusé de me laisser tomber, comment... » Heather savait que ce n'était pas assez. Elle pouvait le voir dans la mer agitée des yeux de Damon. « Claire, la sorcière où tu m'as amenée. Elle t'a dit comment me sauver. » murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Damon qui ne desserrait pas son emprise d'un millimètre. « Elle t'a dit que tu devais trouver pourquoi tu voulais m'aider. Et tu me l'as dit, Damon, le dimanche où Nolan est mort. Tu m'as dit que... »

Heather toucha soudainement le sol et Damon s'éloigna d'elle. Il doutait et il... Si jamais... Elle le frappa de toute la force du souvenir. Son odeur. Il l'avait sentie et il l'avait reconnue tant de fois que d'originale elle était devenue familière.

« Heather ? » Stefan voulait bien y croire. Il l'avait entendue et même s'il ne comprenait pas, son lot d'expérience surnaturelles lui disait que ce n'était pas si impossible. Et le regard effrayé et perdu qu'Heather lui lança en hochant la tête était le même.

Heather croyait qu'elle les avait convaincus, pourtant quelque chose la frappa et elle attendit la douleur avec appréhension. Seulement, lorsqu'Heather ouvra les yeux, tout ce qu'elle sentit fut deux bras puissants autour d'elle, une odeur d'alcool et de sang, et des cheveux qu'elle devinait noir lui caressant le haut du visage. Tout ce qu'Heather comprit fut que Damon la croyait et que son étreinte lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas et tout ce dont elle avait peur.

* * *

« Tu étais... Tu étais morte. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Comment es-tu là ? C'est... »  
« Elena... »  
« Je t'ai vue et on a même attendu mais... »  
« C'est bon, Elena. Tout va bien. »  
« Je sais mais... Je croyais avoir encore perdu quelqu'un et maintenant... »

Heather ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher alors elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra fort comme pour faire disparaître son visage désespérément inquiet. Seulement alors Elena se mit à sourire et Heather la rejoignit avec joie. Elle avait vu la douleur sur son visage et elle avait eu l'impression de la ressentir à travers tout son corps. Maintenant elle aimait entendre son cœur se ralentir. C'était une drôle de sensation, entendre le cœur des gens qu'on enlaçait. Heather pouvait remarquer tellement de nouvelles choses sur la jeune femme, comme une aura maladroite qui l'identifiait immédiatement comme humaine. Ou était-ce le sang qui pompait joyeusement sous sa peau ? Une peau si fine qu'Heather savait pouvoir briser en moins d'un geste. Elle le réalisa avec horreur, ses dents s'étaient allongée toutes seules et une brûlure remontait à travers sa gorge.

Elena ne vit rien avec ses yeux d'humaine, seulement qu'une seconde plus tard, Heather s'était propulsée d'elle-même de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis que Stefan se tenait protecteur aux côtés de la Gilbert.

« Sors de là Elena ! » cria Heather avec difficulté, tandis qu'elle résistait en se collant de toutes ses forces au mur le plus éloigné. Damon la plaquait également avec une main sur son buste. Mais Heather n'essayait pas de bouger. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pouvait et voulait faire.  
Elena protesta, naturellement, et Heather cria plus fort pour la convaincre.

« Regarde-moi... Heather, regarde-moi ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la voix et se concentra sur les mains de Damon qui lui prenait désormais le visage.

« Respire. Contrôle-toi, tu ne veux pas l'attaquer. Il faut que tu te contrôles et pour ça il suffit que tu y croies. Concentre toi, tu peux le faire. »

Elle se concentrait mais elle avait l'impression de percevoir tant de choses à la fois. Elena n'était même pas encore arrivée à sa voiture et Heather entendait encore les battements de son cœur. Elle essayait pourtant, elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas attaquer Elena. Elle savait ce que cela faisait, elle ne devait pas. Heather ouvrit les yeux brusquement et crut qu'elle allait se noyer. Mais non, c'était juste les yeux de Damon qui lui bouchait toute autre vue de la pièce et qui se rapprochait d'elle pour qu'elle se concentre. Heather sentit son visage se détendre avec soulagement et sans surprise. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'attaquer. Elle refusait de faire ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Damon lâcha un soupir avec un temps de retard, après avoir vérifié qu'Heather allait mieux. Il écouta ensuite rapidement si Elena s'était assez éloignée, et disparut.

Deux minutes plus tard, et une Heather assise sur le canapé vidait une poche de sang, le dégoût de ce qu'elle était en train de faire repoussé au fond de son esprit par la soif.

Cinq autres minutes plus tard et Elena était de retour, de la même manière que son visage anxieux.

Heather ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait expliquer mais... comment ?

« Heather... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune vampire ouvrit grand ses yeux et se sentit bouillir tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis morte Stefan, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Qui m'a tué !? » s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant sa propre surprise devant sa colère subite.

« Sarah... Une des vampires de Nolan. On suppose qu'elle a fait ça par vengeance... » expliqua Stefan avec embarras.  
« Non tu crois ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ?! »

Heather n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Et seule une toute petite partie d'elle-même trouvait ça bizarre. Damon en revanche fronça les sourcils.

« Relax, Heather... » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
« Non ! Vous l'avez tuée oui ou non ? » continua-t-elle de crier.

« Sérieusement calme-toi... » insista Damon et Heather crut qu'elle allait le gifler. « Écoute moi, les émotions d'un vampire sont fortement amplifiées. Tout ce qu'on ressent, on le ressent plus fort. Et éventuellement tout se transforme en une soif hors de contrôle, alors il faut que tu calmes... Et oui, je l'ai tuée. » dit-il plus sérieusement.

Heather comprit pourquoi elle avait soudain des envies de meurtre, et cela lui fit assez peur pour qu'elle baisse la tête afin de se calmer. Son regard tomba sur ses vêtements pleins de terre et d'aiguilles de pin et une idée lui perça tristement le cœur.

« Vous ne m'avez pas enterrée ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui menaçait de se briser.

Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Bien sûr qu'on t'a enterrée, Heather, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'exclama Elena avec étonnement.

Heather releva la tête et les fixa un moment, puis elle soupira.

« Parce que... Parce que je me suis réveillée dans la forêt et je ne... Ah je comprends rien... »  
« Nous non plus je t'assure... » ajouta Damon.  
« Combien de temps j'ai été morte ? »  
« Un mois, on est le 14 décembre. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas tout ce dont tu te rappelles ? » demanda ensuite plus doucement Stefan.

« La douleur... Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai été poignardée puis... Puis je suis morte. Ensuite il y avait cette pièce très blanche et une vieille femme, avec de très longs cheveux blonds... » Heather prit un moment pour réfléchir. « Je crois que c'est elle. Je crois que c'est une sorcière et qu'elle m'a... bah ressuscitée. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi... Pour quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi... » Elle soupira à nouveau. Est-ce que les vampires pouvaient avoir des migraines ? « Ah, je ne sais pas... »

La pièce fut un moment silencieuse tandis que tout le monde assimilait encore l'explication. Enfin, l'explication partielle... Puis Heather eut une idée.

« Bonnie ? On ne pourrait pas lui demander si elle sait quelque chose ? »

Damon s'enfonça dans le canapé en ricanant. « Ce n'est pas parce que la Bennet en est une qu'elle connaît toutes les sorcières qui ont jamais existé... » déclara-t-il ironiquement.

Heather roula des yeux et ignora l'impression de déjà-vu.

« Mais justement, Damon... Elle m'a non seulement redonné la vie, et aussi transformée en vampire, et tout ça en étant (supposément) morte. Elle doit être vraiment puissante, et il y plus de chances que Bonnie la connaisse. »

« Justement, qui as-tu bu pour compléter la transition ? » interrogea Damon.

Heather ne comprit pas.

« Personne... »  
« Mais pour devenir vampire, tu as bien dû consommer du sang humain ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » insista Stefan.

Heather en avait déjà marre de l'interrogatoire.

« Non ! C'est bien ce que je dis ! Je me suis réveillée, j'étais déjà vampire complètement transformée ! »

Les frères Salvatore échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner simultanément vers Elena.

« Appelle Bonnie. »

Heather secoua la tête en retenant un sourire.

« Et est-ce que tu peux... » Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ce qu'elle voulait. « Est-ce que tu peux lui demander de ne pas passer ? » dit-elle avec trouble. « Je suis fatiguée. »

Elena sembla hésiter mais elle accepta finalement.

« Et ne le dites pas à Ric... » ajouta-t-elle. « Pas encore... »

Cette fois, Elena protesta.

« Je ne peux pas lui mentir là dessus, Heather ! »  
« Non, c'est juste, ne pas lui dire... »  
« C'est pareil ! »  
« Alors mens ! » s'écria finalement Heather, avant de regretter son emportement. « S'il-te-plait juste... Pas longtemps... »

Elena finit par hocher lentement la tête. Heather quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Elle restait étendue sur le lit et elle ne bougeait pas. Elle respirait mais elle n'avait pas l'air vivante parce qu'elle fixait le vide comme un corps fatigué. Pourtant, Damon savait que s'il entrait elle tournerait la tête, elle parlerait peut-être. Elle était là et elle était vivante.

Heather vit l'ombre enfin quitter l'encadrement de la porte et se rapprocher. Quand elle eut la confirmation que c'était Damon, elle quitta sa contemplation et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Et bien... C'est ma chambre... » déclara-t-il simplement avec son sourire particulier, ce sourire qui avait l'air de n'être toujours destiné qu'à toi, mais de se moquer en même temps.

Heather se releva sur les coudes en réalisant. « Oui, désolé... Réflexe je suppose... » dit-elle en se redressant.

Le Salvatore tomba sur le lit en claquant la langue. « Oh non, tu ne bouges pas. » ordonna-t-il. « Dors. »

Heather haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules et elle se glissa cette fois sous la couette. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter, surtout quand elle savait que rien que la présence de Damon lui permettrait de s'endormir sans pleurer ou trembler ou avoir des cauchemars comme elle l'avait déjà fait avant sa mort pour des raisons différentes.

* * *

Quand Heather se réveilla tôt le matin, elle releva les yeux car tout ce qu'elle voyait était un tee-shirt sombre à l'odeur familière. Elle trouva le visage de Damon qui la fixait étrangement.  
Oui, étrangement parce qu'il lui sourit tout à coup d'un sourire si différent et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne regarda pas dans ses yeux, parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté d'essayer de percer la mer distante, indomptée, blessée et unique. Pourtant si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu l'eau bleue d'une journée ensoleillée dans les Caraïbes, comme si quelque chose sortait de l'eau rien que pour elle, une lumière qui montrait sa liberté mais qui était prête à se plier parce qu'elle lui était destinée, elle lui était dû. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur Damon. Heather ne savait pas que son entourage ressentait ses émotions mais là, elle reçut une vague inconnue qui la fit sourire immédiatement, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la regardait comme ça. Elle ne put demander car l'expression disparût tout aussitôt et Damon sembla l'examiner en réfléchissant. Ses yeux étaient désormais dissimulés derrière ses paupières tandis qu'il regardait vers le bas sans rien dire pendant un moment.

« Tu sais ce qui aurait été le pire ? »

L'esprit d'Heather tourna sept fois sur lui-même. Nope, elle ne savait pas, et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle dit exactement ça, mais Damon ne l'écouta pas.

Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans lui-même. Il ne se perdait plus, parce qu'il s'était perdu il y a déjà bien longtemps. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Pendant un mois il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû, qu'il aurait pu tant de choses, mais qu'il avait échoué et qu'elle était partie. Il avait eu peur pendant longtemps même si ça, il ne l'avouerait à personne, et pendant un mois, il s'était reproché d'avoir eu peur, parce qu'elle était partie et qu'il avait échoué. Alors maintenant qu'elle était là, est-ce qu'il avait le choix ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression parce qu'il parlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« De n'avoir rien dit. Tu aurais disparu à jamais et je n'aurais rien dit... »

Heather regarda dans le vide un moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce dont il parlait. Il n'avait rien dit de spécial c'était vrai. Une petite idée se cachait très loin dans son cerveau, mais Heather ne s'attendait à rien, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Que... ? »  
« Que je t'aime. »

Heather n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Tant mieux parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Elle se rappelait parfaitement comment elle était revenue à la vie, même s'il fallait encore qu'elle le dise à voix haute pour que cela lui paraisse réel. Mais une chose était claire après tout ce qui s'était passé : Heather s'était accrochée à l'amour. Et rien que le fait que Damon Salvatore le lui dise montrait que c'était réel, et que ça l'était depuis un bon moment, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie de Mystic Falls ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas abandonnée et rejoint Nolan pour mourir ? Parce qu'elle était forte ? N'importe quoi. C'était lui qui la rendait forte parce qu'elle l'aimait. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté son aide ? L'avait suivi jusque chez Claire ? Avait été blessée quand il refusait de l'aider ? Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle l'aimait. Pourquoi un « pourquoi » était-il la solution pour briser le lien ? Parce que Damon l'aimait et qu'Heather aimait Damon.

Alors tout simplement, elle répondit qu'elle aussi et elle l'embrassa. Et puis, vous savez quoi ? Je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

* * *

« C'était comment la mort ? »

Heather releva la tête et arrêta d'embrasser les muscles d'un vampire. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant l'air sérieux de Damon, puis soupira en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Comment gâcher un moment par Damon Salvatore... »

Le concerné roula des yeux et insista en se rapprochant d'Heather pour l'observer pendant qu'elle répondait. La jeune (immortelle) femme fixa le bras de Damon qui était passé autour de sa taille. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y repenser sans pleurer ou autre et elle décida que se concentrer sur autre chose l'aiderait sûrement. Alors elle se tourna vers Damon qui la regardait toujours attentivement et se mit à caresser son bras comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait.

« Effrayant... Et douloureux. » répondit-elle en sentant deux billes bleues la scanner entièrement.

« Plus douloureux qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer. Ce n'est pas un repos, ce n'est pas une fin. Juste le début de toutes les morts du monde, toutes les blessures, on les ressent toutes en même temps. Mais je n'ai pas tout dit, hier. Quand la sorcière, quelque soit son nom, m'a touchée j'ai... Je n'ai plus rien ressenti. J'avais l'impression de mourir depuis toujours et elle a tout fait partir, comme si j'étais vivante à nouveau. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un plan pour moi et que je devais m'accrocher pour repartir. Et c'est quand elle a disparu que j'ai compris parce que... » Heather releva courageusement les yeux vers Damon. « Je t'ai vu Damon. Tu étais là et... Tu as juste pris ma main et je me suis réveillée. » Elle fit une pause dans le silence de la pièce. « Tu m'as ramenée Damon. Ton amour m'a ramenée. » avoua-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, ou plutôt évident.

Damon se détourna et regarda fixement le plafond au dessus de son lit.

« Au moins une chose qu'il aura bien fait. » déclara-t-il sinistrement après un long silence.

Heather ouvrit la bouche de surprise et se redressa sur un coude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! »  
« Rien. » dit-il.

Heather ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle pensait le connaître et comprendre. Après des années passées à aimer désespérément une autre pour la voir disparaître en le dédaignant parce qu'elle lui avait menti, Damon avait appris à faire semblant. Il était juste le grand méchant vampire sans scrupule, sans pitié, qui se fichait de tout et ne s'occupait que de lui-même. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur d'être blessé, d'être blessé à travers les autres peut-être, de s'attacher et de tout perdre à nouveau.

Heather aussi avait peur en un sens. Qui aurait cru qu'après tout ce qui lui était arrivé elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un à nouveau ? Quelqu'un comme Damon qui plus est, qu'elle avait cru si semblable à Nolan au début, qui lui avait fait si peur...  
Alors Heather ne dit rien de spécial. Elle secoua la tête et eut un sourire presque rassurant.

« Tu ne changeras jamais pas vrai ? »

Damon la regarda et s'illumina aussitôt.

« Non. Tu es coincée avec un vampire charmeur, confiant, imprudent, orgueilleux, égoïste, sûr de lui, mais incroyablement sexy... Quel dommage... » murmura-t-il en enserrant plus fortement Heather et en se rapprochant de son visage. Celle-ci pouffa et leva un doigt pour l'arrêter.

« Et arrogant. Tu as oublié arrogant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bien sûr... » accorda-t-il sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Heather essaya de ne pas rire tandis que Damon l'embrassait doucement en la serrant encore contre lui.

Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de se séparer qu'un coup fut frappé contre la porte et une voix résonna.

« Damon, j'ai besoin de te parler... » appela Stefan.

Heather qui avait tourné la tête avec surprise fut à nouveau embrassée par un Damon qui n'avait aucune intention d'écouter son frère. Mais Heather le repoussa après un moment.

« C'est peut-être important... » dit-elle avant d'être coupée par un autre baiser.

« Non, allez, pour moi, s'il-te-plait... » protesta-t-elle à nouveau, au grand déplaisir de Damon qui savait déjà qu'elle avait trop de pouvoir sur lui.

Le vampire se leva et s'habilla sans cesser de râler et Heather lui tira la langue en riant avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

* * *

La jeune femme se leva après avoir entendu les frères descendre en parlant, et décida que puisqu'on ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui se passait, elle allait prendre une douche.

La douche de Damon était comme elle se rappelait, incroyablement luxueuse et agréable.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et sentit la présence de Damon dans son dos.

« Hum, tu aurais pu m'attendre. » dit-il lentement.  
« Qu'est-ce que Stefan voulait ? » demanda-t-elle en l'ignorant.  
« Rien d'important. »

Elle savait qu'il mentait et continua de se laver les cheveux. Elle sentit Damon s'asseoir sur le comptoir et se retourna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je profite de la vue... » déclara-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna à nouveau. Après un moment, Heather secoua les cheveux en disant : « Ou bien tu pourrais te rendre utile et venir m'aider. »

Elle esquissait à peine un sourire quand Damon la prit dans ses bras par derrière et elle s'écrasa contre le mur.

« Wow, c'était rapide. » lâcha-t-elle avec difficulté tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers les baisers que le vampire déposait à la base de son cou.  
« Toujours, quand je suis motivé. »

Heather rit et Damon la retourna pour embrasser gentiment son visage. Elle leva les mains et les posa sur ses joues pour cette fois embrasser sa bouche. Damon sourit contre elle et amplifia le baiser tandis que l'eau coulait toujours au dessus de leur tête comme la pluie dans ces stupides films romantiques... Sauf que là ils étaient plus morts, et plus... nus...

Heather retomba les pieds sur terre quand elle entendit un son familier mais qu'elle ne put reconnaître qu'après s'être dégagée de Damon à son grand déplaisir.

« Est-ce que c'est mon portable ? »  
« On s'en fout... » souffla Damon avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement sur son corps brillant.

Heather se perdit à nouveau avec joie... avant de cette fois entendre la voix qui lui laissait un message.

« Heather, c'est Alaric... Écoute, je... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'appelle, j'ai juste appris et... rappelle-moi... »

Le professeur s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il entendit avec un surprise un cliquetis.

« Ric ?! »

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais un Damon seul sous la douche se promettait de le faire souffrir la prochaine fois qu'il le croisait.

« Ric, c'est Heather ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Heather c'est... J'y crois pas. » Maintenant qu'il lui parlait Ric ne savait pas quoi dire... Alors il se mit à crier.

Heather éloigna son oreille du téléphone et protesta.

« A... Arrête de crier... Oui, je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler mais je voulais juste me reposer tu sais... C'est pas comme si je venais de revenir d'entre les morts, ah attend si. » dit-elle, un petit peu agacée.

« Je sais mais... Comment tu pouvais me demander de ne pas passer quand ça fait un mois que je... Tu étais morte. »

Heather resta silencieuse et se sentit tout d'un coup coupable.

« Je suis désolée. Passe aujourd'hui si tu veux ? » proposa-t-elle ensuite.  
« J'arrive dans une heure. »

Alaric coupa la communication et se mit à faire les cent pas pendant une heure.

Heather retourna dans la salle de bain ou Damon semblait impatient.

« Il arrive dans... »  
« Oui je sais. »

Heather lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé et légèrement amusé devant son air déçu.

« J'ai toujours pas fini ma douche, tu sais... » dit-elle innocemment en faisant un pas sous l'eau, son sourire en coin reflétant celui de Damon.

* * *

Le plus vieux vampire de Mystic Falls jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et serra les lèvres. Damon avait trèèès envie de dire quelque chose, mais il sentait qu'Heather allait péter un plomb si il le faisait. Mais quand il la vit se mettre à gratter fortement une cicatrice qui n'était plus là, Damon lui prit rapidement les mains.

« Serais-tu nerveuse par hasard ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire qui ne la fit pas rire.  
« Ferme-là. »  
« Oh, allez relax... » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il l'avait maintenant allongée sur le canapé du salon, mais Heather n'était pas d'humeur.

« Arrête. Non, c'est pas drôle. » protesta-t-elle alors qu'il faisait tout pour la détendre.  
« C'est juste Alaric... » insista Damon en embrassant son cou.  
« C'est juste... Oui, justement. Damon ! »

Heather échangea les rôles et se retrouva sur Damon en lui lançant un regard glacé.

« Arrête. » ordonna-t-elle très sérieusement.

Damon lui envoya un baiser invisible avec un sourire malicieux. Il se croyait malin. Heather se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de l'insulter quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec horreur et releva la tête.

Alaric Saltzman se serait attendu à tout, mais pas à voir Heather allongée sur Damon. Il ne dit rien quand Heather se leva précipitamment et contourna le fauteuil pour se tenir face à lui avec embarras.

« Hey... » dit-elle simplement.

Alaric resta immobile un moment, mais la surprise fut très vite remplacée par le soulagement immense de la voir... pour de vrai, de pouvoir être sûr qu'elle était de retour, qu'elle était vivante.

Puis, Alaric allait s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Non, je ne... Je viens de me transformer, ne... N'approche pas s'il-te-plait... » dit-elle avec un air effrayé, effrayée d'elle-même.

Le professeur d'histoire pencha la tête et sourit sincèrement. « Je suis un chasseur de vampire, Heather. Je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir... » Et il n'attendit pas qu'elle parle pour l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il pouvait, avec toutes les intentions d'arracher ce visage inquiet à la force de son étreinte.

Heather cessa de respirer et serra les dents. Néanmoins elle n'eut aucun désir de l'attaquer parce qu'elle était bien trop contente de le revoir et bien trop occupée à ne pas pleurer.

Alaric la lâcha après ce qui sembla une éternité, et la regarda attentivement. Les mots sortirent tout seul.

« Je suis désolé. »

Heather ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand elle comprit et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« J'aurai dû savoir, j'aurais dû l'empêcher. On savait que des vampires s'étaient échappés, on aurait dû les traquer, savoir qu'ils allaient se venger... » dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Heather secoua la tête.

« Tu te sens coupable ?! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Damon qui s'était levé et se trouvait désormais quelques mètres derrière Alaric.

« Toi aussi pas vrai ?! Vous ne... Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Vous n'auriez jamais pu prévoir que Sarah allait se venger, personne ne le pouvait, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! » insista-t-elle.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment et Alaric baissa la tête.

« C'est la faute à l'amour... » marmonna-t-il tristement.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Sarah... On a pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Nolan qu'elle s'était vengé... » expliqua Alaric en haussant les épaules.

Heather fit la grimace. « Mais il l'a... Ah, c'est dégoûtant... »

Ric sourit enfin et Heather lui répondit.

« Alors... Tu as fait quoi de beau pendant que j'étais morte ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Tu as fait ta demande à Jenna, ça y est ? »  
« Oh mon Dieu... » s'exclama Damon en grognant et il quitta la pièce.  
« Rabat-joie ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

Alaric ne riait plus lui et la regardait avec attention et inquiétude.

« Heather... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« C'est compliqué... » soupira-t-elle.  
« Non, je veux dire, Stefan m'a expliqué en fait mais... C'est tellement étrange, je ne... »  
« Je sais. » l'interrompit Heather en regardant le sol.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler, et elle fut sauvée par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Stefan et Elena.

La jeune femme resta prudemment à distance d'Heather, et celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas être blessée. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ensuite elle n'entendit pas ce que Stefan lui disait, car Damon fit son retour avec un verre plein d'un liquide que la nouvelle vampire reconnut immédiatement. Sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement et elle tenta de ne pas paniquer en tournant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
« Tu en as besoin. » expliqua Damon en s'approchant encore.

Heather lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« D'où ça vient ? »  
« Un volontaire... »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est vrai, en plus ! On prend des poches de sang à l'hôpital ! » s'exclama-t-il en évitant soigneusement le mot « voler »... On ne sait jamais.

Heather sembla hésiter et Damon s'approcha d'un pas. Elle finit par céder et prit le sang en jetant un coup d'œil à Alaric qui l'observait, tendu. Il détourna le regard quand elle finit rapidement le verre. Il allait encore lui falloir du temps.

« Merci... » dit doucement Heather en rendant le verre à Damon. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être un spectacle en ce moment, et ce n'était pas agréable.

Saint Stefan intervint alors, au grand désespoir son frère.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Heather. Je sais que tu ne veux blesser personne, tu peux apprendre à te contrôler... »

Heather ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'elle sache se contrôler, mais elle connaissait aussi l'histoire des Salvatores, et elle savait ce qu'avait parfois donné la méthode de Stefan.

« Je... Il faut que je réfléchisse. » dit-elle finalement et Stefan hocha la tête.

« Et pour Bonnie alors, tu veux faire quoi? »

Heather haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bonnie ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Stefan jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à son frère.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

A son tour, Heather se tourna vers lui avec un étonnement qui après réflexion n'aurait pas dû être... Damon mentait, la belle affaire !

« Qu'est-ce que Damon Salvatore a _encore_ oublié de me dire, Stefan ? » dit-elle d'une voix forcée à être aimable.

« Bonnie ne sait pas qui t'a ramenée. Elle dit qu'il y a des dizaines de puissantes sorcières décédées et qu'elle ne peut savoir qui c'est exactement. »

« Je l'avais dit... » fit une voix qui aurait _vraiment_ dû se taire.

Les 4 autres personnes dans la pièce s'unirent pour un « Ferme-là, Damon ! » enthousiaste.

« Bonnie continue de chercher... Et elle dit qu'on devrait nous aussi chercher ici et à la bibliothèque. » finit Stefan.

Heather soupira, elle avait déjà vécu cette expérience auparavant.

« Ouais... Super ! Faisons-ça... » dit-elle ironiquement.

Il fut décidé qu'Alaric irait à la bibliothèque avec Elena. Des opinions sur la nouvelle situation de leur amie allaient sûrement être échangées, amie désormais coincée avec deux frères Salvatore à la centaine d'années de rivalité seulement en partie oubliée sur le dos.

Yeaaaaah...

* * *

**Oh Mon Dieu j'arrive pas à croire... Je l'ai fait !**

**Bon bah Damon Salvatore a finalement arrêté de faire le con et avoué ! Ils ont l'air heureux pas vrai ? Mouah ah ! Est-ce que cela durera ? Est-ce que cela ne durera pas ? Faites vos paris !**  
**D'ailleurs avez-vous trouvé que l'aveu était bien tourné ? Pensez vous que c'était trop tôt ? Cela fait déjà une fiction qu'ils se tournent autour et je ne voyais pas comment développer le reste de ce que j'ai trouvé sans qu'ils se disent "je t'aime"...**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé les retrouvailles avec les autres ? Attendez-vous quelque chose de particulier pour le reste de l'aventure ! Dites moi tout ! xD**

**-Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! A bientôt ! Léa, dying for Delena**

**Ps: Kenza : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! T'imagines même pas comment tu me fais plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente que ça te plaise ! Wow la pression il faut que le reste soit à la hauteur ! Ah ah ! xD  
En revanche, désolé si cela te déçoit mais non, je ne pense pas qu'Alaric ait un petit faible pour Heather :) Ou en tout cas pas amoureusement ! Moi je vois plutôt ça comme la relation entre Alaric et Elena !  
Je suis contente que la relation avec Damon te plaise toujours ! J'espère que je fais honneur à mon vampire préféré ! xD Contente que la fin de GMSTH t'ait plu également ! Perso j'étais triste de tuer ma petite Heather... :'(  
Et si par point de vue d'Heather tu veux dire en narration interne ("je", comme si Heather racontait l'histoire etc...), je ne pense pas ! Je préfère écrire en point de vue omniscient, c'est à dire que le narrateur regarde la scène et sait tout ce qui se passe et tout ce que les personnages pensent et comme ça je peux passer plus simplement du point de vue d'Heather à celui de Damon etc ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même et encore merci ! Bises, Léa.**


	3. Elle

**HELLO ! Je suis désolée du temps que cela aura pris pour poster ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment occupée, je fais de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas le temps décrire trop souvent ! Néanmoins il me semble que ce chapitre est plus long !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

**ELLE**

Suggestion musique : _Is__ This Love?_- _James Arthur_

* * *

Un poids tomba lourdement sur le canapé du manoir Salvatore. Une jeune femme peu mortelle poussa un long soupir et s'enfonça en appuyant sa tête sur un coussin peu moelleux.

Heather en avait marre. Elle en avait marre des livres, marre de la poussière, marre de ne rien trouver et surtout marre d'être enfermée dans une pièce sombre avec les héritiers Salvatore.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle demande une bague à Bonnie pour revoir le soleil.

En attendant, celui-ci s'était couché, ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé concernant ses problèmes, et ils rêvaient s'ils croyaient l'empêcher de sortir.

Damon entra dans la pièce avec un verre de whisky, original oui je sais...

« J'ai entendu un soupir ? » dit-il en lui soulevant les jambes et en s'asseyant au bout du canapé.

Heather ne se gêna pas pour reposer ses pieds sur ses jambes et elle s'allongea encore plus en grognant.

« C'est mon premier jour de vampire... »

Le Salvatore haussa le sourcil en sirotant son verre. Heather ignora le fait qu'il avait vraiment l'air sexy comme ça. La chemise remontée jusqu'aux coudes... Ça marche à tous les coups...

« Et alors ? »  
« Et alors je veux sortir ! Je veux aller danser ! Pas faire de stupides recherches dans de stupides livres ! »

Damon porta la main à son cœur en feignant l'indignation.

« Si tu savais comment j'ai travaillé dur pour réunir ces stupides livres... »

Heather roula des yeux. « C'est pas toi, c'est feu ton « oncle » Zach... » râla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Damon regarda sa petite-amie se comporter comme une enfant et lui proposa son verre. Heather le finit rien que pour l'embêter.

« En plus j'ai réfléchi... Stefan a raison, je ne veux blesser personne. Je dois apprendre à me contrôler. »

Damon parut contrarié un instant.

« Mais je ne pense pas que lui se contrôle, il refoule c'est tout... »

Cette fois Damon la regarda.

« Est-ce que toi tu m'apprendras ? A me contrôler et à... ne pas tuer ? »

Damon tourna la tête et Heather la baissa. Merde, s'il disait non ça allait être embarrassant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, on ne sort pas avec toi dans cette tenue... » annonça-t-il alors.

Heather s'illumina et embrassa sa joue avant de se lever immédiatement. Puis elle s'arrêta.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue !? » s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne la chasse d'un mouvement amusé de la main.

* * *

« Pourquoi la musique est-elle si forte ?! » hurla Heather à plein poumons, après avoir simplement pénétré dans le bar.  
« Elle ne l'est pas, c'est toi qui ne sait pas écouter... » lui répondit Damon en la regardant se boucher les oreilles en grimaçant.  
« Quoi !? »

Heather n'entendait plus rien, mais elle vit parfaitement Damon s'approcher d'elle et prendre son visage entre ses mains. Elle vit aussi sa bouche former des mots, et mis un peu de temps à les déchiffrer.

« Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu peux contrôler, Heather, concentre-toi. »

Ce fut comme si un bouchon se retirait et soudain Heather entendait à nouveau normalement. Elle retira ses mains et releva la tête.

« Ah ouais... T'as raison, c'est bon... »

Damon secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui.

Le bar qu'il avait choisi n'était pas à Mystic Falls, on ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer, et il doutait qu'Heather veuille tuer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. En même temps elle ne voulait tuer personne...

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, bien que Damon s'avance, Heather resta seulement à deux mètres de la porte. Damon la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Euuuuh... Finalement je ne suis pas sûre que... » Elle vit que Damon allait l'interrompre. « Non mais tu vois, c'est marrant ! Finalement je n'ai plus du tout envie de danser, viens on rentre ! » s'exclama-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre la main de Damon pour l'entraîner, parce que du coup il eut toutes les occasions de la retenir.

« On ne va nulle part. Tout ira bien, crois-moi Heather... » dit-il en cachant son agacement.

Heather soupira sans être rassurée pour autant.

« Mais je... »

Elle fut coupée quand Damon l'embrassa pour la perdre. Et effet elle oublia ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Finalement elle hocha la tête quand il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient y aller.

Elle le lâcha aussitôt et se dirigea d'abord vers le bar.

« Whisky s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-elle rapidement, et le barman ne demanda même pas son âge.

Damon regarda Heather avaler le verre d'un trait et se moqua lorsqu'il la vit revenir.

« Tu sais quand même qu'un seul verre ne fera rien à ton nouvel organisme ? »  
« Alors pourquoi tu bois toi ? »  
« Justement, je bois toute la journée, c'est plus efficace... »

Heather roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant de regarder la foule compacte qui dansait. Elle ignora tout besoin qui puisse monter dans sa gorge et regarda par terre en demandant :

« Alors je fais quoi ? »

Elle vit son poing se serrer le long de sa cuisse et n'eut pas mal lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Damon la coache, ou même lui dise simplement et clairement ce qu'elle devait faire... Voyons... c'était Damon, il faisait rarement les choses qu'on lui demandait. Alors elle n'insista pas quand il lui prit la main en desserrant ses doigts crispés et la tira après lui vers la piste de danse.

Heather sentait chaque frôlement qui touchait à peine sa peau tandis qu'elle traversait la foule. Elle se concentrait sur la musique pour ne pas entendre les battements qui résonnaient à travers elle à chaque contact avec un de ces fragiles humains. Elle recevait la chaleur de leurs corps qui venait se perdre sur sa peau froideur vampire. Mais elle devait oublier tout ça. Elle devait se contrôler et rester humaine comme elle l'avait été il y a longtemps. Heureusement en revanche que Damon était un vampire, sinon Heather lui aurait probablement brisé la main. Elle la tenait et y concentrait toute sa force comme pour épuiser le reste de son corps et oublier qu'elle voulait tuer chaque personne dans cette boite de nuit.

Alors elle se concentrait sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver qui ne ressemblait pas à un humain. Elle ne regardait que Damon et la façon dont une mèche tombait sur son front, comment les lumières scintillaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Elle sentit sa main froisser son tee-shirt lorsqu'il la passa autour de sa taille, vit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement lorsqu'il se rapprocha de son visage, réalisa qu'ils ne dansaient pas en rythme voire ne dansaient pas du tout. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou en glissant chacun de ses doigts sur la douceur de sa peau, respira son parfum et uniquement son parfum en l'enlaçant comme si elle en dépendait.

Un regard de trop se perdit dans la foule et attrapa un cou dégagé sous lequel coulait un précieux liquide. Heather lâcha tout et gémit avant que Damon ne la retienne fermement.

« Voilà ce que tu vas faire... » dit-il sévèrement avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les entendre.

Heather se mordit la lèvre et obéit en scannant la foule. Elle hésita longuement avant de se traiter intérieurement de tous les noms et de s'ordonner d'arrêter d'être lâche. Finalement, elle se redressa et choisit quelqu'un.

Damon la lâcha en la sentant se détendre et la regarda curieusement. Elle avait cette capacité à changer d'une seconde à l'autre et il ne savait pas comment elle faisait.

Elle le regarda comme si elle était sûre d'elle, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle continuait de se dire pour s'en persuader. Enfin, Heather perça la foule tandis que Damon utilisait sa vitesse vampirique pour trouver un coin d'où la surveiller.

Damon afficha un air surpris et confus que personne ne put voir. Heather poussait à travers la masse d'humains et elle n'avait tout d'un coup plus l'air perdu. Elle avait l'air de la vampire qu'elle était vraiment. Une prédatrice concentrée et déterminée. Damon pinça les lèvres et réfléchit un millième de seconde avant de conclure... Ouais... Elle était sexy.

Heather ne s'arrêta pas à ça et poussa une dernière fille en train de danser avec sa proie. La jeune femme qu'elle avait choisi la regarda avec étonnement avant qu'Heather ne se rapproche et danse lentement avec elle. Les cheveux blonds de la victime découvrirent son cou lorsqu'elle sourit sensuellement et suivit Heather dans son mouvement de hanches. Avant de perdre le contrôle, Heather lui murmura à l'oreille et n'eut même pas besoin de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle la suive.

C'est après avoir passé une porte en métal qui faisait office de sortie de secours qu'Heather put enfin respirer l'air froid de la nuit. Mais ses pensées se perdirent rapidement et elle poussa brusquement la fille contre un mur de l'allée vide.

Heather s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils en ayant l'impression que la blonde aimait ça. Wow elle était vraiment trop douée... Finalement elle secoua la tête et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu n'auras pas peur, ni mal. Ne fais aucun bruit. »

« Je ne fais aucun bruit. »

Heather oublia rapidement la voix de sa victime qu'elle entendait pour la première fois et plongea férocement.

Le sang avait déjà coulé tant de fois sur Heather que c'était comme s'il la connaissait. Pourtant cette fois, ce n'était pas d'elle qui coulait mais bien en elle. Il brûlait tout sur son passage comme si Heather avait été glacée pendant des années. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était nourrie, mais la sensation était toujours aussi agréable. Non, elle était meilleure. Se nourrir directement à la veine était comme manger un plat chaud du meilleur restaurant du monde en plein hiver. On se gavait jusqu'à exploser et on avait l'impression d'être ivre sans avoir rien bu. Mais si Heather se gavait, elle allait la tuer. C'est pourquoi Damon posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Sauf que la jeune femme ne se contrôlait plus, et elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il lui dise d'arrêter. Heather sentit alors la jeune femme plier et réalisa qu'elle était seule à la maintenir debout. Sentant son propre cœur s'arrêter, Heather s'arracha brutalement du corps de la jeune femme et écouta en respirant longuement. Elle était vivante.

Heather s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur et ferma les yeux. C'était tellement dur. Le sang coulait encore le long de sa gorge comme s'il guérissait l'intérieur de son corps mort. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux quand elle sentit que Damon s'était rapproché. Le Salvatore ne put s'empêcher lorsqu'il vit ses yeux noirs de désir et il se serra contre elle. C'était en partie parce qu'il voulait la distraire du rouge qui l'appelait toujours, en partie parce qu'il la voulait terriblement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Même moi je n'ai jamais séduit une fille aussi vite pour en faire mon repas... »

Heather ne rit absolument pas et lui prit soudainement les lèvres avec la même force qu'elle avait pris son repas.

Le couple s'embrassait furieusement dans une ruelle juste à côté d'une jeune humaine ensanglantée qui respirait lentement pour se remettre. Gorgée de sang, Heather ne voulait pas lâcher Damon plus qu'elle n'avait voulu lâcher la fille, peut-être même moins. Elle se perdait dans le plaisir et le désir et tout se mélangeait en elle comme une bombe prête à exploser. Heather prit le contrôle et poussa Damon contre l'autre mur sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Son gémissement lui faisait en vouloir plus et c'était comme si autre chose la maîtrisait.

Mais Damon ne s'arrêta pas de gémir sans pouvoir bouger ses mains, sans même pouvoir bouger quoique ce soit. Il utilisa toutes ses forces sans pouvoir repousser Heather et paniqua intérieurement. Il profita alors du moment où Heather tentait de lui enlever sa chemise pour se dégager en grognant.

« Putain de... »

Damon regarda ses mains et déplia les doigts tandis qu'ils se réparaient tous seuls. Puis il regarda le mur et vit clairement les brisques fissurées.

« C'était quoi ça !? » cria-t-il en regardant Heather.

Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir contrôlé ainsi alors qu'il avait tenté de toutes ses forces de la retenir ? C'était un peu impossible qu'elle soit plus puissante que lui !

Heather aussi le savait et c'est pourquoi elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'essuya la bouche en tremblant. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ! Encore !

Damon se calma en voyant la panique derrière ses yeux qui clignaient alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. Puis il regarda derrière lui.

« Viens, on s'en va... » dit-il après un moment avant de se diriger vers la blonde encore assise par terre.

Néanmoins Heather le dépassa et s'accroupit brusquement en mordant son poignet. Elle guérit la jeune femme avant de l'hypnotiser à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas eu mal, tu as trop bu et tu vas appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez toi en sécurité et te reposer. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plate.

Enfin, Heather se releva et s'éloigna sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Damon qui soupira longuement avant de la suivre. Quand est-ce que leur vie(/mort) allait cesser de se compliquer ?

* * *

Heather passa la porte du manoir et se massa immédiatement les tempes. Elle n'allait quand même pas avoir des migraines en étant morte !

« Ça va Heather, ça s'est bien passé... » dit Damon derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, le vampire serait tombé sur le champ.

« Bien passé ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle sans en croire ses oreilles.  
« Tu n'as tué personne ! » insista Damon comme si c'était évident.

Heather ne put même plus répondre et grogna en levant les bras au ciel.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Stefan entra dans la pièce en un coup de vent.

« On a un problème. » annonça-t-il immédiatement.

Heather écarquilla les yeux et eut soudain très envie de se les arracher.

« Super ! Ça commençait juste à me manquer ! » s'écria-t-elle en allant pour se servir un verre d'alcool.

Stefan se figea et regarda alternativement Heather et son frère.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Heather jeta un regard noir à Damon pour lui signifier de se taire.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stefan ? »  
« Les vampires de Nolan sont en cavale. Ils sont à Mystic Falls et ils ont déjà fait des victimes, le conseil recommence à s'inquiéter... »

Finalement, peut-être qu'Heather n'aurait pas dû boire car elle faillit s'étouffer tandis que Damon passait une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ! Mais je croyais qu'ils s'étaient échappés quand Nolan est mort ! »  
« Certains devaient être originaires de Mystic Falls et ne voulaient pas partir... Je suis désolé Heather... »  
« Non. » le coupa-t-elle sévèrement. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, ferme-la. Il faut les arrêter. Et si ils sont en quelque sorte liés à Nolan ? Comme le lien que j'avais, c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils veulent se venger... Il faut qu'on les retrouve... » annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant directement vers une des grandes armoires qu'elle savait contenir des armes d'urgence...

Leur vie était bizarre. Mais elle fut stoppée et se retourna ahurie.

« Non, on doit attendre que le soleil se lève. »  
« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, là ? »  
« Non, Heather... » continua Damon. « Ils sont plus nombreux, on ne peut pas se lancer comme ça à l'aveugle, c'est trop dangereux... »  
« Depuis quand est-ce que tu réfléchis d'abord et frappes après, toi ? »  
« Pas la peine de discuter, c'est trop dangereux. » insista Damon. « On attendra que le soleil se lève pour les traquer parce qu'ils seront coincés et on pourra les prendre par surprise. »  
« Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas marcher sous le soleil, Damon. » dit Heather en serrant les dents pour contenir son exaspération.  
« Bonnie te feras une bague. »

Cette fois Heather souffla longuement et se tourna vers Stefan en espérant y trouver un soutien.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche et afficha un air désolé qu'Heather reconnut tout de suite.

« Très bien... Puisque tout le monde est contre moi... » abandonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce pour monter à l'étage.  
« Pas la peine de faire une fugue je vous surveille jeune demoiselle ! » lui cria ironiquement Damon.  
« Ferme-là ! »

* * *

Il l'avait vu comme ça pas plus tard qu'hier, et Damon commençait à se demander si ils devraient faire face à un nouveau problème tous les jours. En effet, Heather était à nouveau allongée sur le lit de Damon, immobile. Damon ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il devinait qu'il devait être aussi crispé que le reste de son corps. Damon alla dans la salle de bain pour attraper un pantalon de jogging et retourna dans la chambre torse-nu pour voir cette fois qu'Heather était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Damon fit le tour du lit pour s'allonger à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« T'y pense encore. » dit-il en embrassant son épaule dégagée pour essayer de la distraire.

Heather retint toute remarque impertinente et soupira. Sa voix sonna plus blessée qu'en colère. Disons qu'Heather était un peu les deux.

« Tu as 173 ans Damon je suis une vampire depuis quoi... 2 jours ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me repousser ? » dit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son étreinte avec une forte envie de disparaître.

Damon accepta son rôle et la serra plus encore avant de caresser ses cheveux. Heather ferma les yeux mais espérait quand même une réponse.

« Je crois que j'ai une explication... » dit Damon qui l'avait bien compris. « Tu vois, tu venais de te nourrir, tu étais encore dans l'excitation de la chasse et puis il faut le dire, je suis tellement sexy que tu ne pouvais pas me résister... » dit-il sans cesser de lui caresser doucement le visage. « C'était une sorte de... montée d'adrénaline... »

Il sentit Heather se crisper et elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est possible ça ? »

Damon retint sa grimace. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvraient grand en attendant une confirmation. Même sans lumière, Damon pouvait voir qu'ils étaient remplis d'espoir. Alors il lui sourit et embrassa son front.

« Bien sûr... »

Il mentait. Étrangement, Heather ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle se retourna à nouveau et Damon put entendre un long soupir soulagé. Il l'enviait un peu tout d'un coup. Lui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Damon ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou. « Tout va bien... » murmura-t-il en respirant longuement son odeur. Heather hocha la tête en se détendant.

Elle se retourna complètement et se blottit dans les bras du Salvatore.

« Je t'aime. » marmonna-t-elle en s'endormant.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse de la part de Damon, d'abord parce qu'elle dormait déjà, ensuite parce qu'il ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours su que l'amour faisait mal. Il l'avait appris à coup de fusils dans le cœur. Cela ne faisait pas un jour qu'il l'avait avoué à Heather, et il se laissait déjà emporter par son inquiétude à son égard. Il avait menti. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Heather pouvait être plus puissante que lui. Ce n'était pas normal et déjà qu'ils étaient morts, ajouter de l'anormal là dedans lui paraissait dangereux et il avait peur. Il avait peur pour elle. Damon regarda Heather endormie. Il se dit qu'il l'aimait, et que c'était probablement ce qui allait lui faire le plus de mal. Pfff... Comme s'il pouvait revenir en arrière maintenant...

* * *

Heather fut réveillée par les bruits d'une conversation qui ne lui fit pas plaisir lorsqu'elle comprit.

« Est-ce qu'on a tout ? Dépêchons nous. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui manque ? »  
« Prend ce sac, Stefan... »  
« Il ne manque plus que quelques gouttes de sang, un volontaire ? » demanda Bonnie en finissant de préparer son sort de localisation.  
« Moi. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna pour voir une Heather qui venait d'apparaître à vitesse vampirique, toujours en pyjama et à l'air contrarié. En effet, Heather avait croisé les bras et les regardait en serrant les dents. Damon se mordit la lèvre devant son plan échoué. Ils avaient tous eu l'intention de sortir traquer les vampires discrètement pendant qu'Heather dormait. Ratéééé...

Heather pencha la tête quand personne ne parla.

« Alors quoi ? Mon sang n'est plus assez bon ? »

Bonnie soupira son nom.

« Quoi, Bonnie ? » interrogea sèchement la nouvelle vampire. « Je viens avec vous. Est-ce que tu peux me faire une bague ? »  
« Heather, ce n'est pas juste une promenade au soleil. Ça va être dangereux... » répliqua Damon.

Heather les regarda tous et vit que même Caroline, la quatrième et dernière personne du groupe, était d'accord. Elle leva les mains, exaspérée.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé... » soupira-t-elle avant de continuer d'une voix déterminée. « Je suis morte, ok ? Puis je suis mystérieusement revenue et je suis une vampire. Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis dure à tuer et pourtant vous continuer de vouloir me protéger, mais franchement vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?! Je viens et puis c'est tout. »

Heather vit qu'on évitait soudain son regard et se concentra sur Bonnie pour la faire craquer. Néanmoins la jeune femme était têtue quand elle le voulait, et elle le voulait souvent quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Heather s'approcha de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis et se planta devant son amie.

« Fais-moi une bague ou je... Ou je sors en plein soleil immédiatement. » menaça-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais à ce moment là elle était prête à tout pour le leur faire croire.

« Tu menaces de te suicider juste pour participer à une mission suicidaire ? » ricana Damon sans la croire une seule seconde.

Heather lui répondit par un regard noir qui signifiait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir, puis fixa à nouveau la sorcière jusqu'à la faire craquer. Bonnie regarda par terre un instant avant de soupirer.

« Tu as la bague qu'il faut au moins ? Avec du lapis-lazuli ? »

Heather écarta les yeux et faillit bégayer. « Mais je croyais que tu t'en occupais !? »

Bonnie leva simplement les yeux au ciel quand Heather se tourna vers les autres.

« Vous vous promenez pas avec une bague supplémentaire par hasard ? »

Un silence suivit car personne n'avait envie de l'aider. Heather croisa les bras et disparut en deux secondes pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres du rayon de soleil qui pénétrait par une fenêtre.

« Très bien... » annonça-t-elle.

Son mouvement de menace personnelle fut arrêté quand Damon soupira et se dirigea vers une armoire avec un visible agacement.

« Tiens... » dit-il en lui lançant le bijou parfait.

Heather sourit immédiatement à sa victoire puis réfléchit en regardant la bague en argent, simple et ravissante.

« Pourquoi tu as une bague en réserve, toi d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement et Damon retint un nouveau soupir d'exaspération.  
« Excuse-moi si je n'avais pas prévu de laisser ma petite-amie vivre dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité... » dit-il nonchalamment. « Tu pourrais dire merci quand même... »

Heather sourit légèrement avant de se diriger vers Bonnie en s'arrêtant quand même pour embrasser Damon sur la joue.

Le sort pour la bague fut rapide et ne nécessita même pas le grimoire. Caroline s'exclama « Oh moi aussi j'ai dit ça ! » à la réplique d'Heather (« C'est tout ?! »), agaçant presque tout le monde.

Le sort de localisation fut tout aussi rapide et ils se préparèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils eurent l'adresse. Enfin rapidement... Disons qu'Heather fit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait puisqu'elle était encore en pyjama et qu'elle vérifiait toutes les deux secondes s'ils ne partaient pas sans elle.

Finalement Heather descendit vêtue d'un slim noir, d'un tee-shirt aux motifs violets et d'une veste en jean. Tant qu'à être morte, autant en profiter pour s'habiller comme on voulait malgré le froid. Heather s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre les autres quand Damon la prit par le poignet en râlant...

« Attends... »

Heather le regarda sans un mot montrant bien qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Damon l'ignora et la regarda longuement, ce qui lui fit perdre sa détermination et croiser les bras, gênée...

« Me regarde pas comme ça... »  
« Tu as changé. » répliqua immédiatement Damon et Heather haussa les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi ? »

Damon haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je ne veux plus abandonner ? Parce que je ne veux plus qu'on me protège comme une incapable ? Parce que pour une fois je fais ce que tu m'as dit et je me bats ? La Heather d'avant est morte, littéralement. Et moi, je n'ai aucune intention de recommencer... »

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement tandis qu'elle repoussait des images de souffrance au fond de son cerveau.

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu... » commença Damon sans pouvoir finir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi dur ?!

Heather sourit et décida de lui épargner l'épreuve. Elle leva les mains pour les poser sur ses joues et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je serais prudente... Tout ira bien. » le rassura-t-elle avec résolution.

Damon la regarda un instant et ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à l'accepter. Damon était égoïste, mais Heather était têtue. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il l'embrassa et prolongea même pendant une minute. Finalement, Heather le repoussa en riant et l'entraîna par la main vers la voiture.

* * *

Heather fixa longuement le bâtiment et secoua la tête.

« Un hôtel abandonné et délabré ? Non, mais vous êtes sûrs ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Bonnie sur la banquette arrière.  
« C'est la bonne adresse. »  
« Alors ils n'ont pas de goût... »  
« Il n'y a personne pour les déranger et ils peuvent barricader les fenêtres contre le soleil, c'est pour ça qu'ils choisissent ce genre d'endroit... » expliqua Damon et Heather pinça les lèvres.  
« Mouais... Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
« Vous, absolument rien. Moi et Stefan en revanche on va aller faire un tour en éclaireur pour repérer les lieux. » dit-il en direction de la deuxième voiture d'où Stefan hocha la tête.  
« Pfff... Je vous préviens, n'allez pas à l'intérieur tous seuls sinon je viens vous chercher par la peau du... »

Heather fut coupée par un baiser. 2 secondes plus tard et elle était seule à l'avant de la voiture, du moins jusqu'à ce que Caroline vienne la rejoindre en prenant la place que Damon venait de quitter.

Les 3 amies attendirent en silence pendant 5 minutes avant que les frères ne reviennent.

« Ils sont une dizaine. La plupart dorment, 2 ou 3 font des rondes, c'est jouable... » annonça Stefan.  
« Sinon euh... » commença Heather en regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. « J'ai eu une idée. »

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils en s'attendant déjà à une catastrophe.

« Ils veulent se venger pas vrai ? Ils croient que je suis morte, alors si j'y vais et qu'ils me voient... »

Son petit-ami soupira immédiatement.

« Non, mais... Relax, j'ai pas envie de me sacrifier pour vous, bande d'idiots... Simplement cela ferait une excellente distraction ! Il suffit qu'on convienne d'un signal et vous saurez le moment parfait pour attaquer tous en même temps... »  
« Mais oui, c'est ça... Hors de question, Heather... » dit Damon, catégorique comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Stefan surprit Heather en revanche...  
« En fait, c'est une bonne idée... »  
« Quoi !? »  
« Tu as bien vu qu'ils sont mal organisés. Les gardes étaient tous dans la même pièce et peu attentifs. Il faut juste qu'elle se faufile, détourne leur attention pour qu'on les prenne par surprise et ensuite on s'occupe de ceux qui sont endormis... »  
« On va pas se servir d'elle comme appât ! »

L'appât en question serra les poings.

« Mais putain, je vais pas être plus en danger que vous ! Et je suis tout aussi immortelle, faut que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme une poupée en verre, Damon ! »

Le concerné se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

Heather leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa tout de même.

« J'y vais. »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on la retienne mais elle entendit très clairement le grognement désespéré de Damon qui regrettait déjà de la laisser partir.

* * *

Heather referma la porte poussiéreuse avec précaution. Maintenant qu'elle était une vampire, elle pouvait non seulement entendre mieux, mais aussi prévoir quelles actions allaient la faire repérer et ainsi se déplacer discrètement. Heather constata que le hall était vide et pris un couloir. Vers le milieu, une grande pièce servait de salle de repos/bowling/bar/etc. … Et cette fois elle repéra un vampire assis dans un fauteuil en lui faisant dos. Où étaient les autres ? Ils étaient censés être ici aussi ! Devrait-elle attendre ? Bon tant pis... Prenant le pieux coincé dans sa poche, elle s'approcha et se racla la gorge.

Le vampire se leva et se retourna immédiatement. Heather ne l'avait jamais vu, mais lui bien sûr la reconnut.

« Toi !? » s'écria-t-il. « Comment ! Sarah devait... On pensait qu'elle t'avait tué ! »  
« Elle l'a fait. Mais mes amis viennent de l'au-delà... » chantonna Heather. Elle jouait peut-être un peu trop bien la confiance.

Le vampire grogna. « On le sait ça... »

Heather ne comprenait plus tout à coup. « Qu... »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Même si nous ne réussissons pas, tu mourras quand même et pour de bon ! »

Cette fois Heather l'arrêta. «Oh, mais de quoi tu parles ! »

Le vampire sourit lentement.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ! Tu es encore plus pathétique que je ne le pensais, _Heather_... »

La jeune femme était concentrée sur ce qu'il disait, aussi ne vit elle les autres vampires que quand ils se placèrent à côté de leur compagnon qui continuait de parler.

« Tu croyais que cela serait sans conséquence tout ça ? T'y croyais à ta petite victoire et à ta vie tranquille ? Tu l'as tué, et tu vas encore tuer ! Tu vas tous nous tuer ! On ne va pas te laisser faire ! »  
« Nolan était un monstre ! Il a détruit vos vies, il vous a assassiné ! »  
« Nolan nous a sauvé ! Il était notre ami, notre père, il était tout pour nous ! Tu vas payer Moran ! »

Heather ignora l'impression de déjà-vu. Elle avait réussi à se sortir de l'emprise de Nolan. Mais il était mort et eux étaient encore prisonniers. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Vous êtes des gros malades ! »

Elle s'arrêta en les voyant s'approcher férocement.

« ARMOIRE ! » s'écria-t-elle alors.

Le soleil s'engouffra dans la pièce quand Damon et les autres répondirent à son signal et brisèrent les barricades de l'extérieur. Les vampires se mirent à brûler et ils en profitèrent pour les poignarder. Sauf Heather. Toujours occupée par le vampire enragé qui s'approchait d'elle dans l'ombre.

« Elle nous l'a dit. Elle arrive bientôt, Moran. Et quoi qu'il arrive tu mourras. Elle nous a prévenu. »

Heather secoua la tête.

« Mais de qui tu parles, putain ! »

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse. Le vampire se précipita vers elle et Heather réagit instinctivement en lançant sa main en avant. Le corps s'écroula contre elle sans bouger et Heather le repoussa précipitamment en respirant avec difficulté. Elle regarda le corps gris s'effondrer, le pieux dépassant toujours de son cœur. Heather sortit de la pièce en courant et Damon grinça des dents en égorgeant un autre vampire qui venait à lui. Tant pis, elle était en sécurité, il la rattraperait plus tard.

* * *

« _Vois comme elle enflamme le ciel  
Ma belle Evangéline  
Inaccessible__ amie fidèle  
C'est pour moi, moi seul qu'elle s'illumine  
I love you, my love, Evangéline. »_

« Heather ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête avant de la relâcher à nouveau quand elle vit que ce n'était que Damon.

« Je regarde La Princesse et la Grenouille. » dit-elle simplement en faisant un geste vers son ordinateur qui continuait de chanter.  
« T'as pas l'impression de nous avoir un peu oubliés là-bas ? »  
« Oh, lâche-moi. Vous vous en sortiez très bien, ils étaient tous en train de cramer... » soupira-t-elle en se concentrant sur son film.  
« Ce que je veux dire... C'est que tu aurais pu éviter de t'enfuir sans prévenir. »  
« Tu m'as vu. »

Damon soupira pour éviter de s'énerver.

« Ok, ça suffit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« Tu étais là. »

Cette fois Damon saisit l'ordi et le referma brusquement. Il regarda ensuite sévèrement sa petite-amie qui, elle, fixait le mur avec obstination.

« Heather ! »  
« Je n'en ai aucune idée, comme d'habitude ! » s'écria-t-elle alors. « C'est juste que... Ce vampire a dit toutes ces choses bizarres et il avait l'air tellement en colère contre moi ! Comme s'il voulait se venger d'autre chose que la mort de Nolan, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de... »  
« T'empêcher de quoi ? »  
« J'en sais rien... » soupira Heather. « Après il s'est précipité vers moi et je l'ai tué, ok ? J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Damon comprit soudainement mais retint son « Ahhhhhhh mais d'accooord ! ». A la place il prit Heather dans ses bras sans rien dire et la jeune femme répondit immédiatement en se blottissant plus encore. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de la réconforter elle demanda :

« Qui était la première personne que tu as tué ? »

Damon ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

« Probablement une fille que j'ai bu... »

Ce n'était pas drôle, mais Heather ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Ouais, ça te correspond bien en fait ! »  
« Toi aussi.»

La jeune femme se dégagea et regarda Damon dans les yeux.

« De quoi ? »  
« Je suis un égoïste et mon premier meurtre était une fille que j'ai utilisé pour me nourrir. Tu as tué un vampire qui menaçait tes amis parce que tu es... bienveillante. » hésita-t-il.

Heather fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit de ce qu'il faisait.

« On est pas dans la Belle et la Bête, Damon ! Tu n'es pas... » Elle s'interrompit quand elle le vit soupirer puis insista. « Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Allez, arrête ! » dit-elle en l'obligeant à la regarder.  
« Je crois bien que j'ai déjà expliqué ça à Elena mais... Ce n'était pas de ta faute, quoique tu ais fait tu ne voulais pas le faire ! Tu es un vampire. Et moi aussi maintenant, je commence à accepter qu'on ne sera jamais normaux. »

Damon la regarda longuement.

« C'est ça le truc, Heather... Je voulais le faire. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas éteint mon humanité, j'étais totalement conscient... »

Heather le coupa tandis que son regard tombait inconsciemment sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, d'accord. Tu le voulais, j'en ai plus rien à faire... »

Elle l'empêcha de parler à nouveau en se penchant et en effleurant doucement ses lèvres, ce qui le poussa immédiatement à lui prendre le visage pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

« _Oh c'est vraiment merveilleux, ma foi,  
qu'elle aime quelqu'un comme moi.  
L'amour nous a trouvé si fou__s,  
Oh je t'aime, Evangéline._ »

* * *

**VOILAAAA ! Encore une fois dites-moi ce que vous en pensez cela me fait tellement plaisir !**

**Que pensez vous de la relation Deather ? :D Avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passe avec Heather ? Que croyez vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Dites moi tout!**

**-Merci encore de lire ma fiction, vous êtes géniaux ! Léa.**

**PS: Bokenzie, Sherilly, Befreeforever MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

**Safia : OMG OMG non mais je peux pas t'avoir fait pleurer ! Non mais... Tu exagères pas vrai ? AHHHHHH En tout cas, je... Bah je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ça continuera... MERCIIIIII**


	4. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ?

**Hey ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais bon, ça me prend du temps et c'était les vacances ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**JOYEUX NOÊL ET BONNE ANNEE ?**

_Shake Up Christmas- Train_

* * *

« Mais allez Alariiiic ! Tu sais que je peux le faire ! »  
« C'est non, Heather ! »  
« Tu es un chasseur de vampire ! Tu seras là pour me poignarder si je fais quoique ce soit de toute façon ! »  
« Je n'ai aucune intention de te poignarder! »  
« Ok mais... Ce que je veux dire... »

Heather regarda autour d'elle avec désespoir. La seule autre personne présente dans la bibliothèque était Damon, et il avait l'air qu'il avait quand il ne voulait absolument pas aider.

« Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je reste enfermée toute la journée ! Je veux revenir ! J'aime ce travail et... Tu as besoin de moi ! »

Le professeur croisa les bras avec détermination.

« C'est faux ! »  
« Tu plaisantes ? Ça se voit sur ton visage ! Tu es épuisé parce que tu travailles trop, tu as besoin de mon aide. Laisse moi revenir au lycée ! »

Heather voyait déjà qu'elle commençait à le faire craquer.

« Elle a raison. Quand elle reste enfermée, elle devient insupportable... » intervint Damon avec malice.  
« Ah tu vois ?! Hey ! »  
« Y'a quand même un problème... Tu es morte, Heather. On t'a enterrée. C'est une petite ville tout le monde sait que tu es morte. »

La jeune femme soupira. Merde aux petites villes !

« Mais on peut pas... Trouver une excuse ? C'était pas le bon corps ou un truc comme ça ? Je ne vais pas rester enfermée juste parce que tout le monde pense que je suis morte ! »

Alaric et Damon restèrent silencieux. Ils avaient déjà pensé qu'ils devraient trouver une explication, et avec l'aide du Shérif Forbes ça ne devrait pas être trop dur... Mais Alaric espérait qu'Heather n'y penserait pas avant un moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix maintenant...

« Ok, on y avait pensé... »

Heather attendit impatiemment qu'il continue. Il allait craquer, elle le savait.

« D'accord tu peux revenir. J'irai voir le shérif tu pourras peut-être reprendre demain... »

Heather ignora l'air défait du professeur battu et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Je t'adore ! »

Alaric roula des yeux en espérant ne pas regretter sa faiblesse.

« Je te préviens... »  
« Oui oui je sais, si je mords quelqu'un je me prends un pieux, j'ai compris... »

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

* * *

Heather ferma la porte et secoua ses cheveux en grognant. Elle avait décidé qu'elle détestait la neige. Cela ne pouvait qu'ajouter à l'ambiance qui se rapprochait de noël, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Trop mouillé, trop froid, et trop encombrant. Heather entra dans le salon en laissant tomber son manteau sur une table et elle n'avait pas encore soupiré que Damon en train de lire sur le canapé l'avait deviné.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.  
« Alaric m'exploite complètement... » se plaignit-t-elle.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir, Damon la prit par le poignet et Heather se retrouva allongée sur la poitrine du vampire.

« Tu veux que je lui donne une leçon ? » dit-il ironiquement tandis qu'Heather levait le tête pour le regarder.

Elle lui fit une grimace : « Comme si je pouvais pas le faire moi-même... »  
Damon sourit en se penchant vers elle. « C'est pas faux... » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux pour l'embrasser.

Le rire d'Heather s'éteint contre sa bouche et ses mains vinrent inconsciemment s'accrocher au col de sa chemise. Après la journée épuisante qu'elle avait passé, Heather se sentait fondre et perdre complètement sous les baisers. Le premier jour de retour au lycée avait été dur, elle avait dû expliquer des dizaines de fois ce qui s'était passé à ses élèves. Mentir toute la journée avait été épuisant (s'empêcher de rire quand des élèves la regardaient avec horreur en croyant voir un fantôme était la seule chose qui avait égayé sa journée). Mais maintenant que le pire était passé, Alaric la surmenait de travail pour rattraper le retard qu'IL avait pris quand elle n'était pas là. Ce professeur ne survivrait pas un an sans elle...

Voilà pourquoi Heather vidait totalement son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur la douceur qu'embrasser Damon lui apportait... Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte du manoir s'ouvre et que Stefan entre en exprimant tout son dégoût devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Heather rit en se détachant de Damon et salua une Elena gênée et une Caroline agacée qui entrèrent à leur tour.

Elena lui sourit en secouant le carton fumant qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Heather lui coupa la parole en s'écriant joyeusement : « PIZZA ! »

Ses deux amies rirent en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. Heather embrassa une dernière fois Damon avant de leur courir après. Le vampire resta figé dans le salon sans trop savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. « Pizza... » marmonna-t-il et on aurait pu croire que c'était le nom de son pire ennemi.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Elena Caroline et Heather finissaient leur assiette en riant.

« Mince Heather ! Heureusement que tu es une vampire parce que je crois que tu viens d'engloutir une pizza à toi toute seule ! »  
« Arrête, c'est un miracle ! Je peux manger ce que je veux sans prendre de poids je crois que c'est le plus gros avantage à être un vampire ! »

Le trio rit à nouveau avant qu'Elena ne se lèche les doigts et change de sujet.

« Au fait ! On n'a même pas parlé du dîner, vous êtes prêtes ? »  
« Tu plaisantes ? J'avais déjà prévu ça depuis cet été ! » s'exclama Caroline.

Heather quand à elle n'avait vraiment plus faim. « Non mais on vient de manger les filles ! »

Ses amies la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. « On parle du dîner officiel de noël ? A la maison du maire ? »

Heather secoua la tête. « J'en ai jamais entendu parler, je ne viens pas d'ici je vous signale. Mais je croyais que ces réceptions étaient une excuse pour réunir le conseil « anti-vampire » de la ville. C'est pas réservé aux familles fondatrices ? »

Elena et Caroline se regardèrent sans comprendre. « Siiii... Et Damon c'est quoi ? » fit l'ancienne Miss Mystic Falls comme si elle parlait à une enfant.

Heather réalisa qu'elles s'attendaient à ce qu'elle y aille pour accompagner Damon. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était logique. Sauf que...

« Damon ne m'en a absolument pas parlé... »  
« Ben il va le faire ! C'est mardi soir, le 24, tu as encore le temps de te préparer... » lui dit joyeusement Elena.

Heather fronça les sourcils. Damon devait aller à ce dîner, il faisait encore parti du conseil grâce au soutien de la mère de Caroline. Il devait donc être parfaitement au courant de l'événement, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait probablement pas envie d'y aller bien qu'il n'ait pas le choix... Alors pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé à Heather ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Heather devenait légèrement parano. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde essayait de la ménager et de la protéger. Et elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle allait bien, elle n'en avait pas besoin ! Mais ce n'était pas logique, cette réception ne présentait aucun danger ! Alors quoi ? Est-ce que Damon ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne ? Heather se traita intérieurement de stupide lorsque son cœur se serra. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon... Ce n'était que le dîner de noël et ça allait sûrement être ennuyeux à mourir... Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement blessée à l'idée que Damon ne veuille pas qu'elle l'accompagne.

« Oui... Oui, il va sûrement m'en parler... » dit-elle alors pour écarter le sujet.

Ses amies se remirent à piailler mais Heather ne faisait que semblant de les écouter sans pouvoir stopper les pensées qui envahissaient sa tête.

* * *

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grinçant et Alaric s'apprêtait à attraper son arme quand il entendit un grognement familier.

« Ne m'aide pas surtout ! » se plaignit Heather en poussant la porte avec son dos. Elle entra lentement en veillant à ne pas faire tomber la pile de livres qui gênait ses mouvements.  
« Heather ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée, c'est les vacances ! »  
« Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! Non mais relax je viens t'apporter ces livres. Tu m'as dit que tu en avais besoin... »

Alaric sourit en l'aidant à poser les œuvres sur son bureau. Heather regarda la salle vide en pinçant les lèvres.

« Le lycée pendant les vacances est encore plus déprimant que le reste de l'année... Pourquoi tu viens travailler ici ? »  
« C'est calme et ça me permet de me débarrasser de Jenna. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ! » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
« Non, mais tu sais comment elle est... Si je restais à la maison elle m'empêcherait de travailler sous prétexte que c'est les vacances... »  
« Bah elle a pas tord ! » fit sévèrement Heather en mettant les poings sur les hanches.  
« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »  
« Moi j'ai le temps d'avoir pleins de vacances de noël désormais... »

Alaric lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Ça va toi ? » demanda-t-il alors en se détournant pour observer les livres. Il évita de se racler la gorge, cela ferait trop suspect.  
« Super ! » répondit-elle joyeusement, mais elle perdit son sourire quand Alaric se tourna vers elle d'un air contrarié.  
« Ah. Et avant de revenir travailler il y a une semaine tu aurais pas oublié de me parler d'une certaine situation dangereuse qui aurait pu mettre ta vie en danger, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois ce fut Heather qui essaya de ne pas paraître suspecte, sauf que ses yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés l'avaient trahie, ainsi que sa voix légèrement plus aigu.

« Non... Non, je vois pas du tout... »  
« Donc vous n'êtes pas allés chasser les vampires de Nolan ? » grogna Alaric.  
« Oh ça !? Non, non c'était rien. Je n'ai jamais été en danger tu connais Damon il ne m'aurait jamais... »  
« C'est Damon qui m'a tout dit ! » s'exclama cette fois le professeur et Heather ne sut plus quoi dire alors Alaric insista. « Toi, décidant comme une idiote de jouer à l'appât ! »  
« Hey ! C'était pas idiot ! Ça a marché, on les a tué ! »  
« Oui, et tu as aussi laissé l'un d'entre eux jouer avec tes pensées ! Oui, Damon m'a _aussi_ raconté ça. » la coupa-t-il.

Heather serra les dents et détourna le regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas faite sermonner mais elle sentait la figure paternelle en action chez Alaric, et ça l'agaçait.

« Tout comme il m'a dit qu'ensuite tu t'es enfuie à cause de ce qu'il a dit. Tu as peur Heather ! »

La jeune femme en question se retint de rire. « Non, tu crois !? Bien sûr que j'ai peur Alaric ! J'ai été ressuscitée. Personne ne sait pourquoi, comment et par qui ! Et maintenant un psychopathe vient me dire que mon _destin_ est de mourir, qu'il va y avoir des conséquences ! Ça ne peut PAS être de bonnes conséquences et tu le sais ! »

Alaric la regarda en silence pendant un moment et il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? On ne peut rien y faire parce qu'on ne sait absolument rien ! Donc tu vas arrêter d'en parler ! » continua Heather sans cesser de crier. Elle avala ensuite avec difficulté et se tourna vers la porte sans rien ajouter.

Alaric se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant crier « Et joyeux noël ! » en sortant de la pièce. Il n'avait aucune envie de rire, au contraire il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait le très mauvais pressentiment que la situation n'allait qu'empirer, que quelque chose arrivait, qu'elle arrivait pour Heather et qu'elle allait être détruite. Il devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

Elle allait les arracher. Oui, si elle continuait à ronger ses ongles aussi fort, Heather était sûre qu'elle allait les perdre sans faire exprès. Ça serait ballot quand même... Alors elle serra les poings autour du comptoir de la salle de bain et se pencha en avant pour regarder dans la chambre.

Damon semblait fouiller dans une de ses commodes.

Heather se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant d'enfin sortir ce qui lui démangeait de demander depuis quelques temps.

« Au fait tu... Tu vas toujours au dîner de noël/réunion du conseil secret que tout le monde connaît pas vrai ? » fit-elle en essayant de garder une voix innocente.

Damon tout occupé à quoi que ce soit qu'il cherchait ne se rendit compte de rien.

« Je suis toujours dans le conseil grâce au soutien de Liz donc oui, on y va... » répondit-il distraitement.

Heather se figea et re-analysa ce qu'il venait de dire. Finalement elle quitta la salle de bain et le regarda en s'appuyant contre un meuble.

« On ? »  
« Je ne vais pas y aller tout seul, Heather... » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence qui l'amusait.

Heather tenta de ne pas sourire, mais elle se sentait vraiment idiote.

« Oui bien sûr... Non je croyais que... »  
« Que quoi ? » insista Damon sans pour autant la regarder.  
« C'est juste que tu ne m'en avais pas parler alors je ne pensais pas... Non, mais c'est idiot... »

Cette fois Damon se concentra sur ce qu'elle disait en paraissant un peu perdu. Il semblait attendre qu'elle continue alors Heather n'eut pas le choix.

« Je pensais juste que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne. »

Damon pencha la tête comme un chiot confus et Heather se mordit à nouveau la joue.

« Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que... »

Heather secoua la tête en souriant et elle entra à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

« Pour rien, je suis parano c'est tout ! » éluda-t-elle rapidement.

Alors qu'elle allait attraper le collier qu'elle avait prévu de rendre à Caroline, Heather vit dans le miroir que Damon était apparut derrière elle.

« Ce dîner va déjà être un calvaire, si je ne t'ai pas toi pour danser et se bécoter dans un coin à quoi ça sert que j'y aille ?! »

Heather lui tira la langue dans le miroir.

« Bien sûr, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux que je vienne... » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle vit, sans étonnement, Damon jouer des sourcils avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec un ironique : « Naturellement. »

* * *

La veille de noël arriva et Heather se trouvait à nouveau devant ce même miroir à arranger les simples boucles d'oreilles en argent qui complétaient sa tenue.

« Tu peux le dire que tu as terriblement envie d'aller à ce dîner, tu sais ? » se moqua Damon depuis la chambre.

« Pas du tout... » mentit Heather tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas convaincante. « Simplement je ne vais pas y aller habillée n'importe comment quand tout le monde... » Heather s'interrompit en apercevant Damon qui ajustait sa cravate. « Tu vois, tu as sorti le costard toi aussi... J'adore... » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Salvatore se retourna en riant et regarda longuement sa petite-amie. Elle portait une longue robe rouge sang. Le tissus était accroché autour de son cou en laissant son dos nu en grande partie. La robe tombait également sur les côtés ne laissant voir rien d'autre qu'une peau lisse et pâle. C'était la première fois qu'Heather avait l'occasion d'aller à une soirée depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses cicatrices et merde, elle allait le montrer ! Ses cheveux étaient lâches et elle les repoussait sur le côté d'un geste naturel.

« Tu vas geler, tu sais ? »  
« N'importe quoi... »

Heather resta figée d'étonnement lorsque Damon vint lui poser une étole sombre allant parfaitement avec sa robe. Puis elle se mit à rire lorsqu'elle comprit.

« Jaloux un peu, non ? »  
« N'importe quoi... » fit Damon en imitant clairement la voix moqueuse d'Heather.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps râler, le vampire la traîna dans le salon pour rejoindre Stefan et Elena.

* * *

**Lien de la robe sur mon profil !**

* * *

_Big Jet Plane- Julia & Angus Stone_

* * *

Mme le Maire s'était surpassée. Le parfait noël comme seul les Lockwood pouvaient en avoir la vision était là : les guirlandes illuminées sur les toits, dans les arbres... Les guirlandes traditionnelles sur à peu près tout ce qui ne bougeait pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Une salle entière était remplie de gens qui discutaient autour de l'unique décoration, un sapin de noël gigantesque dont les boules dorées et autres décorations tape-à-l'œil... tapaient l'œil justement... La salle où devait se déroulait le dîner était constituée d'un buffet et petites tables rondes où les invités prendraient place plus tard dans la soirée. Comme d'habitude, chaque millimètre du bâtiment était pensé et décoré dans le but de la soirée. Et comme d'habitude la magie était présente, enfin si on était pas trop concentré sur autre chose.

Deux frères aux problèmes plus vieux et plus compliqués que _Dumbledore_ étaient concentrés sur autre chose, même si l'un deux aurait préféré ne pas l'être...

« J'ai compris Stefan... »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu as entendu Alaric. On doit faire quelque chose. »  
« Elle va très bien... »  
« Heather ne va pas bien, Damon ! »

Le vampire en question tourna son regard glacé vers son frère. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des leçons, tout le monde le savait. Il appréciait encore moins quand c'était son frère, et quand c'était à propos d'Heather. Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était étrange. Il pensait d'abord que c'était naturel après tout ce qui s'était passé, mais même s'il le pensait toujours, il s'était vite rendu compte que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Le fait même qu'Heather soit en vie (plus ou moins) n'était pas normal. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, et cela rendait Damon nerveux au plus haut point chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'Heather avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus forte que la nouveau-née qu'elle était, même s'ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience du club. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais ils n'avaient aucun indice, pas la moindre ombre d'idée de ce que c'était ! Damon serra les poings avant d'exploser. Rien que d'y penser le rendait furieux, alors comment pouvait on s'attendre à ce qu'il en parle ? Lui, Damon Salvatore qui ne partageait ses sentiments avec personne. Le fait qu'il soit amoureux ne changeait rien, si quoique ce soit, cela le rendait même pire. Il s'inquiétait en permanence, il avait peur et il sentait que la paralysie le tiendrait en otage un jour ou l'autre. Alors il refusait d'en parler. Avec son frère, avec Alaric, avec tout le monde. Et il faisait ce qu'il savait le mieux, il faisait semblant et il menaçait les gens. Il ignora complètement les regards qu'on leur jeta et poussa son frère contre le mur en le prenant par le cou.

« Peu importe Stefan ! Tu as une solution ? Tu as la moindre petite idée de ce qui se passe ? De ce qui peut l'aider ? Non ! Alors ferme-là ! »

Stefan connaissait son frère, et il savait que sa réaction montrait à quel point il était contrarié. C'est pourquoi il le laissa faire avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Alors on en trouvera une. On trouvera une solution. » dit-il calmement.

Damon souffla par le nez en serrant la mâchoire. Il lâcha lentement son frère sans pour autant se calmer, puis disparût dans une salle animée. Stefan le laissa partir.

Peu après, Stefan eut du mal à éviter le regard inquisiteur et perçant d'Heather qui ne discutait que distraitement avec Elena. Elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne retrouvant pas Stefan à travers la foule, elle se mit à la recherche de Damon.

Les pièces illuminées de fausses bougies et remplies par les bruits de dizaines de conversations avaient beau défiler, le Salvatore était introuvable. Légèrement agacée, Heather choisit un coin d'où elle écouta distraitement la conversation de Mme Lockwood en s'ennuyant fortement.

On aurait pu penser que maintenant qu'elle était un vampire, elle aurait réussi à être plus attentive à son environnement, et qu'on pourrait la surprendre moins facilement, pourtant une main froide n'eut aucun mal à se glisser sur la peau nue de son dos. Heather se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas crier mais elle avait très envie de frapper l'idiot qui était désormais en train de se moquer d'elle.

« Mais t'était où, Damon ?! » dit-elle à la place en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.  
« Nulle part en particulier. » Il mentait.

Heather tourna la tête et fit à nouveau semblant d'observer la salle. Elle voulait l'interroger parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote, elle sentait qu'il y avait _encore_ quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle ne s'y prenait pas correctement, Damon allait se refermer et ne rien dire du tout.

Elle réfléchissait donc furieusement tout en essayant de le cacher lorsque Damon glissa lentement sa main le long de son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » soupira-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Damon affichait un sourire malicieux qu'elle commençait à connaître, et qui lui donna une idée.

« Oh je sais pas, je pensais qu'on aurait pu se trouver un coin avant que la réunion du conseil ne commence... » susurra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Heather ignora sa main qui continuait de lui caresser le dos et réfléchit à nouveau. Voilà l'occasion d'isoler Damon et de l'obliger à parler, c'était presque trop facile. Heather ne pensait décidément pas assez à son pouvoir de séduction. Elle regarda le vampire en réfléchissant toujours, mais c'était comme si était en train de se décider. Finalement Damon lui sourit à nouveau, elle soupira en souriant légèrement et le prit par la main.

« Allez viens... »

* * *

Rien ne vous étonnera si l'on vous dit que la maison des Lockwood est immense. C'est non seulement la maison du maire mais aussi celle d'une famille fondatrice vieille d'environ deux siècles. Trouver un « coin » isolé et calme fut donc plutôt facile. Il suffit à Damon et Heather de monter les escaliers, de passer un couloir et Heather se mit à rire lorsque Damon la poussa dans une pièce sombre en la prenant par la taille. Elle se retourna et le repoussa lorsqu'il tenta rapidement de l'embrasser.

« Non, attends, attends... Il faut que... J'ai une question ! » dit-elle sérieusement et ce ne fut qu'alors que Damon se figea et la regarda curieusement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le vampire pencha la tête et alluma une lampe de chevet qui éclaira légèrement le bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Tout à l'heure j'ai clairement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas après ta conversation avec Stefan. Il refusait de me regarder dans les yeux et toi tu avais disparu. C'est marrant vous êtes de très mauvais menteurs avec moi... » expliqua-t-elle en riant un peu, histoire de dissiper la tension qui menaçait lentement de rendre Damon hostile à toute autre question.

Heather attendit un moment sans le quitter des yeux. Elle pensa un instant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, mais son cerveau se bloqua pendant un dixième de seconde quand elle vit l'éclair profondément inquiet qui assombrit les yeux de Damon avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et réponde.

« Rien. Tout va bien, Heather. » dit-il en la fixant, mais il mentait mal.  
« Hey... Attends. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Damon en avait vraiment envie. Il avait envie de crier que oui, quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et que ça lui faisait peur parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Il voulait la prendre et lui dire à quel point il ne voulait pas la perdre et que ça le rendait furieux d'être aussi dépendant d'une personne. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Pire, qu'il s'était promis de ne plus l'être parce qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait compris qu'aimer était souffrance, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était vrai, les femmes avaient toujours étaient le point faible des Salvatores et tout ça le rendait fou. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas et le mettait dans le risque de souffrir à chaque instant. Il avait tellement envie de tout dire... Mais les habitudes sont dures à perdre et Damon Salvatore avait cessé, il y a longtemps, de se confier sur ce qu'il _ressentait_. Voilà. A ce moment précis, rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de grimacer. Têtu comme un âne, il refusait de parler même pour qu'on le rassure, même à Heather (_qui était quand même un peu concernée, non ? Arrête, Damon !_), parce qu'il savait que cela n'allait rien changer, que les problèmes ne pouvaient s'envoler par une fenêtre fermée. Alors il n'allait pas avouer à quel point il avait peur si ça ne pouvait pas les faire disparaître, mais non, à quoi ça servirait, hein ? (_*soupir*_)

« Je sais. Tout va bien, Heather. » dit-il alors, et si celle-ci n'était pas convaincue, elle savait qu'il n'allait rien dire d'autre alors elle se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

Damon répondit immédiatement en lui prenant fermement le visage tandis qu'Heather passait ses bras autour de sa taille. Leur « coin » tranquille retrouva enfin son but initial. Pourtant Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un baiser désespéré, censé égarer tout souvenir de la conversation précédente. Tandis que tout s'intensifiait, elle sentait qu'ils s'embrassaient comme pour vérifier que l'autre était réel, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre. Ce n'était pas l'envie de s'embrasser dans un coin comme deux amoureux, Damon l'embrassait pour en profiter parce qu'il savait que quelque chose arrivait et allait tout détruire. Alors Heather se laissa faire quand il la souleva pour la déposer sur le dossier d'un canapé. Elle sourit même quand il s'avança entre ses jambes et qu'elle le taquina en détournant le visage maintenant à la même hauteur que le sien. Damon s'en fichait apparemment, et il plongea vers la peau dégagée de son cou tandis que ses mains continuaient de se promener partout où elles le pouvaient. Heather s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber en arrière tandis qu'il continuait d'embrasser sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Heather lui prit le visage à nouveau et les minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle à nouveau.

Ce qui les interrompit ? La voix de Mme Lockwood à l'étage du dessous qui annonçait discrètement le début imminent de la réunion du conseil.

Heather repoussa Damon à deux mains, et se rendit compte que rien n'avait fait disparaître les inquiétudes de la jeune femme, même si Damon avait l'air de ne plus y penser.

« Tu devrais y aller... » dit-elle tendrement en lui nettoyant doucement une trace de rouge-à-lèvres.

Lorsque Damon lui sourit et lui dit « Attends-moi. », elle sut qu'elle avait au moins réussit à lui changer les idées... mais à peine fut il sortit qu'Heather sauta du canapé et soupira.

« Et merde. »

Elle attendit encore 5 minutes sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis elle éteignit la lumière et pénétra dans le couloir.

Celui-ci était illuminé, décoré de pots de fleurs sur des tables pompeuses à certains endroits, et vide comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Tout le monde était en bas.  
Heather fit deux pas avant de manquer de trébucher sur le bas de sa robe qui avait claqué dans un coup de vent. Elle releva la tête. Un coup de vent ?  
En regardant de chaque côté, Heather vit qu'une fenêtre à une des extrémité du couloir était restée ouverte et s'ouvrait sur le noir profond de la nuit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand un frisson la parcourut. Elle n'avait pas froid, mais pourquoi était-elle soudain remplit d'un sentiment de crainte ?  
C'était peut-être idiot de se diriger vers ce qui lui faisait peur, mais Heather trouvait cela étrange. Pourquoi quelque chose en elle lui criait-elle qu'un danger l'observait en ce moment-même ? Et pourquoi cette même chose semblait l'attirer vers la fenêtre, lui demander de s'approcher et de découvrir ce que c'était ? Heather savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était comme si ses instincts de vampire la prévenaient, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se passer sa tête à l'extérieur et d'observer les alentours.

Cette fenêtre en particulier s'ouvrait sur un pan du toit, et en dessous une partie isolée du jardin où aucun invité n'avait l'air de se promener. L'herbe paraissait ainsi d'un vert très sombre et un bosquet un peu plus loin semblait la promesse d'une promenade dangereuse. Heather s'éloigna rapidement quand quelque chose passa devant ses yeux de vampire. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pu voir ce que c'était et elle se pencha à nouveau. Son cœur prit une seconde pour se remettre à battre quand elle aperçut distinctement une silhouette blanche et presque... brumeuse qui se dirigeait en courant vers le bosquet. Elle disparut rapidement, pourtant Heather continuait de sentir ses instincts lui hurler de la poursuivre. Elle secoua la tête en serrant les poings.

« Arrête d'être parano Heather. Et ne soit pas idiote, c'est pas une bonne idée de poursuivre une silhouette mystérieuse qui fuit en courant dans une forêt sombre... » se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

Pourtant, il lui fallut encore une minute pour détourner son regard des arbres menaçants et descendre au rez-de-chaussé en chassant l'événement étrange de ses pensées.

Elle décida que ce qui pourrait l'aider était probablement un verre de champagne et elle en saisit un prestement sur un plateau qui passait près d'elle. Puis elle s'appuya contre un mur en se concentrant sur tout sauf ses réflexions.

« On ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi ? »

Heather releva la tête en regardant autour d'elle. Elle avait reconnu cette voix avec plaisir, mais ne voyait personne. Elle se mit à rire quand elle comprit.

« Tu parles pour toi là ? La réunion est si ennuyeuse que ça ? » répondit-elle à Damon qui était apparemment en train de lui parler discrètement depuis l'autre côté du mur où elle s'était appuyée.

« Cela fait dix minutes qu'ils se félicitent sur l'arrêt des disparitions inquiétantes alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien. Je t'en supplie, viens me sauver ! »

Heather sourit discrètement dans son verre. On la prendrait pour une folle si on la voyait rire toute seule dans son coin.

« Et au fait, je t'avais pas demandé de m'attendre ? » continua Damon et Heather pouvait facilement imaginer son sourire enjôleur. Elle se demanda si les membres du conseil étaient vraiment trop idiots pour ne pas se rendre compte que Damon n'était absolument pas attentif.

« Oui, et ben je m'ennuyais... » répondit-elle en finissant son verre.  
« Hum... Je peux régler ça si tu veux... » fit alors Damon avec arrogance.  
« Mais oui, c'est ça... » s'amusa Heather avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à errer, Heather sortit sur la terrasse où quelques personnes prenaient l'air. La jeune femme s'appuya contre la barrière en essayant de ne pas la briser. La sensation était réapparue, cette certitude que quelque chose l'appelait et l'attirait. Heather tourna la tête. Comme par hasard la terrasse où elle se trouvait était la plus proche du bosquet mystérieux de toute à l'heure. Heather se mordit la joue, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle avait perdue. Elle descendit quelques marches en soulevant sa robe et se dirigea vers les arbres et quoi que ce soit qui l'attendait.

Heather n'eut pas besoin de s'enfoncer beaucoup dans la forêt. Une dizaine de pas la conduisirent aux pieds d'un chêne et elle s'arrêta là. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle se figea. C'était une mauvaise idée en fait. Ouaip, une mauvaise idée parce qu'elle se sentait tout d'un coup comme dans le début d'un épisode de Supernatural et en général ces figurants ne le restaient pas longtemps. Heather fit une pas en arrière. Puis deux. Puis elle souleva sa robe avec l'intention de se mettre à courir. Une bourrasque la fit se figer et elle leva la tête lorsque le vent retomba et qu'elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux sans se prendre une feuille dans la rétine.

Heather était peut-être un vampire, mais à ce moment là elle était glacée et terrifiée. Le froid n'était sûrement pas naturel car il semblait émaner de la vision étrange qui se déroulait devant Heather.

Une adolescente dans une robe d'un blanc aveuglant se tenait en souriant à quelques mètres de la vampire pétrifiée. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui semblaient perdus dans un autre temps. Heather n'était pas particulièrement croyante, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle l'aurait cru si on lui avait dit que c'était un ange. Était-elle censée avoir peur des anges ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle avait peur quand même. Sa gorge contractée l'empêchait de parler et c'est l'ange qui le fit en premier.

« Retrouve moi. »

Heather déglutit difficilement. De l'extérieur, la scène était étrange. Une jeune femme, terrifiée par l'adolescente innocente qui paraissait perdue dans une forêt inquiétante ? Mais Heather savait que ce n'était pas ce qui se passait. La petite blonde n'était sûrement pas humaine, elle n'était même pas sûre que ce ne soit pas une vision. Et si elle ne paraissait en rien menaçante, les émanations magiques qu'elle semblait dégager étaient suffisantes pour persuader Heather que c'était un ennemi.

« Retrouve moi. » L'ange continuait de parler. Ses yeux étaient toujours figés, presque comme si elle était aveugle, et Heather ne pouvait les regarder sans sentir une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Ils paraissaient familiers, mais elle ne voulaient pas s'en rappeller.

« Retrouve moi. » Heather secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle voulait juste s'en aller.

« Je reviendrai. Avant cela tu dois me retrouver. Je t'aiderai, Heather. Tu es importante, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Cette fois, Heather ne put plus le supporter. Elle se détourna et se mit à courir vers la maison. Sa vitesse de vampire la conduisit jusqu'aux escaliers de la terrasse en une seconde. Elle se retourna avec appréhension et s'effondra sur une marche en retenant ses pleurs.

« Putain, c'était quoi ça... » marmonna-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle avait désespérément envie d'un whisky, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle se levait, ses jambes la lâcheraient. Alors elle resta assise encore une minute avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Heather ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme se leva prestement en reconnaissant Stefan.

« Oui ! Je prenais l'air... » dit-elle peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Elle suivit le regard de Stefan qui était tombé sur le bas de sa robe où s'étaient accrochées quelques feuilles.

« Ah et je suis allée faire un tour aussi. Tout va bien... » ajouta-t-elle en les retirant.

Stefan ne dit rien de ses yeux qui brillaient en retenant des larmes et lui offrit son bras pour la reconduire à l'intérieur.

Le dîner allait bientôt commencer. La réunion du conseil était terminée, aussi Damon était installé à une table avec Elena. Stefan et Heather les rejoignirent.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » fit immédiatement Damon.

« Dehors. » répondit sèchement Heather avec agacement.

Damon se tut pendant le reste du dîner, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal.  
Ensuite Mme Lockwood fit son discours que personne n'écouta, y comprit Heather qui avait trouvé mieux à faire. Enfin quand je dis mieux...

Son attention s'était portée depuis quelques minutes sur une chevelure blonde qui se balançait à quelques tables de là. Une chevelure qu'elle avait l'impression de reconnaître, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en être sûre. Les cheveux se retournèrent alors et sa propriétaire rit en parlant avec quelqu'un dont Heather se fichait complètement. C'était elle. La fille de la forêt se trouvait à une table dans une... une robe bleue nuit ? Ce n'était pas elle alors ? Heather ne comprenait plus rien, pourtant elle avait le même visage, le même corps, les mêmes yeux... Non. Ce n'était pas les mêmes yeux. Les yeux de l'adolescente brillaient et riaient avec elle alors que dans la forêt...

Heather détourna les yeux et essaya de cacher son trouble.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Heather ? » lui demanda gentiment Elena.

Elle secoua la main. « Mais oui t'inquiète... Dis, est-ce que tu connais cette fille ? »

La Gilbert regarda la blonde et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Avalon, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien... » répondit Heather distraitement, et cela ne rassura ni Heather, ni les deux Salvatores qui les écoutaient en échangeant des regards discrets.

Le reste de la soirée fut en partie étrange, en partie ennuyante et en partie divertissante. Selon les moments, Heather s'entraînait à éviter la-fille-qui-s'appelait-peut-être-Avalon, discutait avec Elena et les autres, souriait avec un faux enthousiasme à Mme Lockwood qui venait les saluer, et évitait de trop parler à Damon de peur qu'il ne comprenne que quelque chose s'était passé.

Mais comme c'était un événement officiel de Mystic Falls, la soirée arriva dans ses longueurs vers 2h du matin, et à 3h30, les Salvatores&Co étaient tous rentrés.

* * *

Heather était toujours exceptionnellement silencieuse et Damon avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Alors il la laissa seule dans la salle de bain et alla retirer son costume.

Après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subies, Heather pensait qu'elle avait tout vécu, qu'elle pouvait se contrôler et se calmer parce que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. Mais ça, c'était penser logiquement. Et la peur ne s'entendait pas très bien avec la logique. Donc oui, Heather était seule dans la salle de bain après s'être mis en pyjama comme un zombie, et elle paniquait. Paniquer discrètement quand on n'arrive plus à respirer et qu'on a l'impression d'entendre son cerveau fondre de terreur est un peu difficile. C'est pourquoi Heather se concentrait (et échouait) en se retenant au bord de l'évier et en fixant ses yeux dans le miroir. Elle tentait de respirer calmement et n'y arrivait que difficilement. La silhouette qui apparut progressivement dans le miroir n'aida pas non plus.

« Retrouve moi. » Heather ne savait pas si elle entendait réellement la voix, ou si ce n'était qu'un écho. « Je viens pour toi. Tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Je veux t'aider, Heather. »

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! »

Sa voix se brisa en même temps que le miroir et la peau de sa main transpercée par des éclats coupants.

Damon ouvrit la porte sur Heather se lavant rapidement sa main en sanglotant.

« Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas... J'ai juste... Je croyais... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Heather... »

Le vampire voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas en état de parler, et lui-même n'était pas en état d'essayer de comprendre. Après avoir rapidement vérifié que sa main n'avait rien et avoir constaté qu'elle était déjà guérie, bien que pleine de sang, Damon prit Heather dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, parce qu'il crut bien que celui ci allait se briser lorsqu'il entendit Heather sangloter : « J'ai vraiment un problème... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi... Quelque chose... ne va pas... »

_**(JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !)**_

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite, quand est-ce que j'arriverai à l'écrire, ça je ne sais pas... Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Trouvez vous que Damon est toujours fidèle à lui-même ou est-ce que je le rends trop amoureux et tout mouuuu... ? Les interactions entre les frères ? Je donne des calmants à Damon ou c'est toujours ressemblant ? :D Des commentaires sur la relation Heather/Alaric ?  
**

**Je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année ! A ceux qui n'ont pas cessé de se battre, à ceux qui ont aidé les autres à se battre, à ceux qui n'en ont pas eu besoin, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur pour l'avenir ! Que la force de vos personnages préférés soit avec vous !**

* * *

**Merci Amylia-love ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes ! Pas de problème pour la pub, je viendrai peut-être voir si ça me plait ! :D Encore merci j'espère que la suite de plait !  
**

**Safia : Franchement c'est sûrement bizarre à dire mais... Je suis trop fière de moi si j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer juste avec ma fiction ! Enfin, je ne suis pas contente que tu ais pleuré mais... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant ! Deather c'est HOT mais en même temps... C'est_ Damon Salvatore_ !**

**Merci à tous de continuer à lire !**


End file.
